Prom Queen
by MissDeadlyNightShade
Summary: Isabella Swan ha hecho muchos sacrificios para ser la más deseada y querida de Forks, la graduación está cerca y su deseo de ser la reina del baile se ve amenazado por la llegada de tres chicas al pueblo. Pero una vez más está dispuesta a todo para obtener lo que quiere, incluso si eso significa llamar al demonio del bosque. El protagonista de todas sus pesadillas de infancia.
1. El demonio del bosque

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es completamente mía.**

**_Disfruntelo mucho y bienvenidas otra vez._**

* * *

Capítulo I

_**El ser humano es la escencia del mundo creado.**_

_**Una mitad de él (la mejor mitad) está más allá de lo creado.**_

_Corro por el bosque velozmente, casi volando._

_Está por alcanzarme, lo siento casi respirando en mi cuello, quiero enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, matarlo si es posible. Detengo mi huida y giro para hablar con él,, pero no lo veo, estoy sola. _

_Me ahogo en la oscuridad del bosque, no encuentro la salida, tropiezo y lo escucho reír, sé con certeza que el puede verme y aparecer en cualquier momento. Me levanto y trato de encontrarlo entre toda esa penumbra._

_De pronto alguien me toma del cuello._

_-Es momento de cumplir tu parte del trato Isabella_

_Y todo se vuelve oscuro..._

Me despierto agitada, una vez más he soñado con "el demonio de Forks". Renée siempre ha dicho que tengo mucha imaginación y que por eso sueño esas cosas, pero después de todo lo que he hecho y visto en los últimos años, sé que es tan real como yo misma.

Cuando era pequeña y venía de Vacaciones a Forks, Charlie me contaba la historia del demonio del bosque para que obedeciera sus órdenes. Yo me aterrorizaba porque supuestamente robaba niñas desobedientes y tomaba su sangre. Lo que nadie le dijo a Charlie era que mi curiosidad era mayor a mí miedo y el investigar tanto sobre demonios y ocultismo me llevaría a ser para fines prácticos, una bruja.

Por otra parte desde que puse un pie en Forks después de que René se volviera a casar, supe que había algo más que un demonio aquí y ese algo me vigilaba. No sabía sus motivos, y no deseaba saberlos. En el pueblo era como un secreto a voces que había algo oculto y maligno por los bosques y por eso existía un toque de queda para toda mujer de entre 15 y 25 años, nadie decía la razón y ninguna preguntaba, pero todas seguían la regla porque el hecho de que ya han encontrado a muchas jóvenes desangradas en el bosque no era cosa de un simple animal, ellas saben que hay algo más que eso.

Claro que para mí no era la gran cosa, he superado el miedo a la múltiple mierda paranormal que me rodea porque desde niña he sido un imán para ello, así que las caminatas por el bosque y el pasar tiempo conjurando en este mismo por las noches no son la gran cosa. Pero lo siento, se que está ahí y que me observa. Al inicio pensé que era mi fin, todas las historias y rumores eran ciertos después de todo y ví mi muerte llegar, pero nunca me hizo nada, quizás por qué no le tenía miedo, de cualquier forma no me ha matado y se lo agradezco. Jamás lo he visto y no he tenido el valor de enfrentarlo a pesar de que la curiosidad por saber cómo es, o más bien _qué es_, me mata siempre que está cerca, sería tentar mucho a mi suerte y a su "bondad".

Dejó de divagar, reviso el celular y son las 3 am, se que no voy a volver a dormir y no me preocupa, no lo necesito. Me calzo las pantuflas y me pongo una bata para cubrir mi desnudez, salgo de la casa despacio y sin hacer ruido, camino por el sendero que me lleva al bosque, puedo sentirlo como cada vez que salgo, a pesar de que no le tengo miedo siempre soy precavida porque en cualquier momento podría dejar de ser indulgente y decidirse a matarme. Siempre está conmigo durante mis sesiones y no me molesta, tampoco es como que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Llego al claro, me quito la bata, dejo las pantuflas a un lado y camino hacia el centro de este. Comienzo a danzar y a cantarle a la luna llena.

bailo in lumine lunae plenae sunt

pabulatores pugna spirituum

chorus facio is accessionem,

manibus tenentes chorum animi laetitia.

Sigo cantando y danzando desnuda, me siento poderosa, la vida fluye a través de mi cuerpo. Giro y giro, no dejo de girar hasta que me siento completamente llena de magia y caigo rendida al pasto. Agradezco a la Diosa por su regalo.

Para comprobar que ya estoy lista me pincho la palma de la mano con las espinas de una rama, lo escucho gruñir y mi piel se pone de gallina, siempre pasa eso cuando expongo mi sangre y aún así, no me hace nada. Puedo ver cómo las heridas se curan rápidamente y sé que estoy lista para lo que sea una vez más.

Me pongo la bata y las pantuflas para regresar a la casa, voy en el sendero y justo antes de llegar al patio trasero, lo escucho.

-Cuídate Isabella- me detengo en seco y giro para ver al dueño de la hipnótica voz, no hay nadie- pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo.

Corro a la entrada trasera, jamás me había hablado y estoy muerta de miedo, pero a la par del miedo, la curiosidad aumentó. La espantosa voz que yo asociaba con aquel demonio o bestia no tenía nada que ver con aquella voz tan melodiosa que me había llamado y eso me aterraba muchísimo más.

Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo pase en el bosque, pero debieron ser horas porque ya está amaneciendo. Trato de tranquilizarme y me preparo un baño, no puedo sacar su maldita voz de mi cabeza "_pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo", _ni siquiera sé porqué me turbó tanto, probablemente solo se refería a que lo veré en otra de mis salidas al bosque, pero no entiendo porque esta vez quiso hablarme.

La ducha no sirve para relajarme y ya es hora de que comience mi perfecta rutina.

Salgo, me pongo un vestido verde de terciopelo _como si no hubiera suficiente verde en Forks,_ me seco el cabello y lo cepillo para que quede en perfectas ondas oscuras, uso la magia para resaltar la belleza que ya poseía desde antes así que no necesito maquillaje pero aún así me pongo mi labial rojo preferido, eso vuelve locos a todos, me calzo unas botas altas negras y estoy lista.

Bajo para prepararle el desayuno a Charlie y al bajar este me dice_ como siempre_ que no debía, pero aún así se come todo con gusto. Nos despedimos en la entrada y subo a mi Mustang clásico, subo la capota y con la radio encendida en la estación clásica me dirijo hacia Forks High School.

Otro día más.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí estoy otra vez después de un laaargo tiempo sin subir nada.**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando ví un photoshoot de Lana del Rey (en el que tiene inspiración de Carrie) y dije ¿por qué no hacer algo con esto?, comencé a escribir y regresé a FF. **

**Así que ahora traigo algo lleno de brujería, leyendas y mucho pero mucho (quizás no tanto) misterio.**

**Cómo todas les pido que si les gusto, me dejen un review, incluso si no les gustó agradecería muchísimo que me escribieran las fallas que le encontraron. Todo me ayuda a mejorar y traerles una mejor historia. Las amo mucho.**


	2. Recién llegadas

Recién llegadas

* * *

**El hombre no puede gozar jamás de una seguridad completa, ya que es incapaz de prever el destino que le ha sido asignado por los dioses, cuyos designios son imprevisibles. **

La vida en el instituto de Forks era igual desde el día en que llegué, _excepto porque ahora está el factor bruja, _pero incluso sin la necesidad de magia desde el primer día todos los chicos estaban comiendo de mí mano, las chicas más estúpidas me envidiaban y las más sinceras sentían admiración por mí. Por supuesto que cuando las cosas se tornaron distintas, hice todo lo que pude para mantener todas esas emociones en sus pequeñas y muy crédulas cabecitas. Siempre obtenía lo que quería, a veces ellos no querían dármelo y yo simplemente tenía que utilizar mis encantos _literalmente hablando_ para conseguirlo, pero nunca existió mayor problema que su resistencia a la magia _la cual no es mucha._

Soy feliz aquí, y estoy segura de que ellos son felices con lo poco que les doy de mí, sin saber lo mucho que ellos me dan a mí. Era prácticamente su diosa y nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Con esos pensamientos baje del auto y como siempre están todos los chicos dispuestos a acompañarme a clase, me encantaban sus atenciones.

-Buenos días Bella- dice Mike Newton- ¿Qué tal está tu mañana?

-Lluviosa como siempre Mike- le sonrío y se conforma con eso para llevar mis cosas al salón.

Tyler y Eric están el pasillo y cada uno me da un ramo de flores de distinta especie. Lo acepto gustosa.

-Esperamos que te gusten Bella- entusiasmados se van tomados de la mano y antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo me gritan- Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Yo los había formado, cuando llegué aquí lo primero que hice fue probar a todos los chicos vírgenes (por supuesto que eran la mayoría) y claro que había utilizado eso para mí mágico beneficio. Pero eso no era lo increíble de la situación, después de tener sexo con ellos _al mismo tiempo_, el enamoramiento fue inmediato y llegó a puntos intolerables para mí. Investigue mil formas de aminorar sus sentimientos (que por supuesto eran muy superficiales pero aún así muy intensos) sin perder su adoración por completo y la única forma justa y divertida que encontré de apaciguar un poco esa ráfaga de dulzura fue haciéndoles un amarre* de amor entre ellos. Estaban juntos y seguían adorandome como debían.

-Buenos días Ang- entre al aula y saludé a mí única amiga verdadera no hechizada de Forks- otro día más de lo mismo.

-No te quejes, todos te aman ¡ni siquiera Ben me ama tanto como literalmente TODO Forks te ama a ti!.

-Lo se y te amo por no ser como ellos-le digo sinceramente- lo que tienen Ben y tú es puro y perfecto comparado con lo que todos aquí tienen conmigo.

-¡CLASE! Es hora de comenzar

Llega el profesor James a interrumpir nuestra charla e inmediatamente sonrío porque se lo que viene después de la clase. Me lanza una mirada y le guiño un ojo mientras el me sonríe discretamente.

-Lo traes loco perra-susurra Ang-no puedo creer que te lo estés follando.

-shhhhhh- nos aguantamos la risa-solo un poquito.

James da su clase y puedo sentir como tiene revolucionadas las hormonas de todas las adolescentes aquí, incluyendome, después de todo solo soy una chica de 17 años.

Y no es como que pueda evitarlo, podía controlar sus emociones con respecto a mí, pero no cambiarlas con relación a los demás. No iba a quitarles lo único emocionante de su vida, no era tan perra. Quizás sí, los manipulaba pero mi propósito era más grande que lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera imaginar, igual no quería cambiar el curso natural de las cosas. Yo solo empujaba sus límites y explotaba aquellas emociones que querían ocultar para beneficio propio. Sus deseos se hacían míos, sus secretos también y eso me daba poder, no el suficiente pero de a poco se empieza…

-¿Señorita Swan?-escuche que me llamaban y salí de mi trance- ¿puede leer el siguiente párrafo por favor?

Pude ver cómo James me sonreía con cinismo y adiviné _en la forma más estúpida de desperdiciar magia_ que estúpido párrafo era, comencé a leer y pude sentir la ráfaga de emociones provenientes de los chicos del salón, algunas chicas y el mismo James, alimentando mi ser de energía y haciéndome recuperar lo que había perdido con la tonta adivinación.

Al terminar todos estaban viéndome embelesados, el timbre sonó y todos recobraron la compostura.

James carraspeó.

-Señorita Swan, necesito que se quedé unos minutos para revisar algunos pendientes.

Sonreí y le pedí a Ángela que me excusara con la profesora María.

Al salir el último alumno del aula James cerró la puerta, y me besó con fiereza.

-Te extrañé todo el fin de semana-me dijo entre besos-ya no aguantaba.

Me gustaba hacerme la inocente con James, al inicio el se había resistido a mí, pero sabía que me deseaba, podía sentirlo, prácticamente me alimentaba de eso.

Los primeros días me sonrojaba al verlo y pestañeaba repetidas veces cuando me veía, como no me permitía acercarme a él físicamente tuve que inventarme la forma de hacerlo caer, así que los días siguientes comencé a proponerme para leer en su clase. Y entonces estuvo en mi mano, me pidió que me quedara al final de su clase y con un sentimiento enorme de culpa me besó. Yo me hice la ofendida y me puse a llorar, cosa que lo conmovió y excitó en sobremanera, me pidió que no lo delatara y yo lo besé "tímidamente".

Las siguientes veces lo deje que me tocará las tetas y que me follara con sus dedos, siempre con una inocencia que no existía en mí desde hace un par de años. Para mi primer mes aquí lo estaba montando como si me fuera la vida en ello y desde entonces teníamos encuentros después de clase.

No obtenía mucho de eso porque el no tenía ninguna cualidad inocente o pura que pudiera dar en ofrenda, pero el placer propio y la energía que me daba me hacían bien y a él lo volvía loco.

Victoria su esposa era una total bomba, pero yo tenía algo adictivo para él y no podía dejarme ir.

Cuando terminamos fui a mi clase de Español con la profesora María con la que nunca había problema, el profesor había hablado con ella después de empezar nuestra aventura y tenía la idea de que con mi intelecto superior ayudaba a James a calificar los trabajos de los demás, por supuesto lo hacía después de su clase porque a Charlie el jefe de policía, no le gustaba que su hija estuviera más tiempo del necesario fuera de casa. María nunca hizo muchas preguntas y al ver que mi desempeño en su clase era excelente no tuvo ningún problema.

La media hora que quedaba Mia y Louis estuvieron hablando con un español lamentable sobre algún lugar de Latinoamérica mientras todos nos ocupabamos de asuntos por supuesto más interesantes y la profesora hacia anotaciones sin tomar a los demás muy en cuenta.

Al fin sonó el timbre para el cambio de clase y al salir a los pasillos el revuelo era enorme. Ángela me miró extrañada porque en Forks jamás nada que no fuera yo causaba tal revolución y claramente había estado demasiado ocupada como para generar estrés colectivo. Ang me señaló a Jessica quién claramente sabía que estaba pasando para que le preguntara y se despidió de mi soltando un beso al aire para acto seguido caminar hacia su clase de artes.

-Jess ¿qué sucede?- puse la mejor cara que pude y ella casi hiperventila-¿por qué todos están tan alterados?

Ella miró nerviosa a algún punto detrás de mí y pude sentirlo sin siquiera voltear. Había alguien como yo aquí.

Voltee y allí estaban, tres perfectas rubias _muy probablemente también brujas_, vestidas de la manera más hippie posible, me veían con curiosidad, bloqueé rápidamente la energía que emanaba de mí para que no pudieran percibir nada y afortunadamente no fue demasiado tarde.

Les sonreí lo más encantadora posible y dije.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan pero pueden llamarme Bella ¿Son nuevas aquí?

Ellas primero me vieron con cautela, pero al no percibir nada extraño o distinto dijeron más tranquilas y con una enorme sonrisa digna de comercial.

-Somos Tanya, Kate e Irina y somos nuevas en el pueblo ¿podrías guiarnos?

Las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles a partir de ahora.

* * *

***Amarre: **_**Es una clase de hechizo/conjuro que una persona le realiza a otra para que estén enlazados, en este caso románticamente. Usualmente se dice que esté lazo es irrompible.**_


	3. Saber

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

* * *

"**Nunca seré libre, amiga mía,**

**Así que me llevaré a unos cuantos al infierno."**

Con el paso de los días las cosas se complican cada vez más para mí, no es que necesitara los hechizos para agradarle a la gente, pero el poder que estos me otorgaban era inigualable.

Afortunadamente ninguna de las hermanas rubias había descubierto lo que era, incluso creían que éramos "amigas", pero el no utilizar magia me hacía quedar en desventaja. Eran tres hermosas chicas contra una sola y pronto ya tenían a todos a sus pies, sabía que eran buenas y estúpidas, no habían utilizado ningún hechizo y eso hablaba por sí solo. No sabía que querían aquí o porqué habían decidido venir a Forks, pero necesitaba saberlo antes de que me quitarán todo.

La noche de la coronación estaba cerca y ya habían rumores de que iban a votar por alguna de ellas para reina, aún tenía a la mayoría de mí lado. Pero poco a poco estaban metiéndose en sus corazones y eso me quitaba posibilidades.

Tuve que llamar a Jane (una bruja sumamente poderosa que me enseñó todo lo que sé) para saber exactamente qué tipo de "cosa" eran y no estaba nada contenta con el resultado.

-Isabella, por décima vez. NO SON BRUJAS- Jane ya está colmando mi paciencia, no estaba siendo clara y yo no estaba para bromas.

-¿Y entonces qué carajo son Jane? ¿Qué hacen en Forks justamente cuando yo estoy aquí?

-Son hadas cariño, probablemente sintieron la carga energética de Forks y decidieron ir para proteger a los pobrecitos ciudadanos.

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo existen las putas hadas Jane?!

-Son Mouras específicamente, nacieron para ayudar a los débiles y a las muy vanidosas les encanta que las peinen.

-Deja de jugar conmigo Jane, si esas malditas brujas…

-No son brujas- me dice con voz aburrida- Son Mouras

Estoy al borde de la histeria, hadas, brujas, la mierda que sean me están jodiendo el plan y la estúpida de Jane no me está ayudando en nada.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE SEAN- grito al teléfono como estúpida- Si siguen aquí nos joden el plan a las dos ¿entiendes? Necesito que me des algo más, algo que pueda destruirlas, quiero saber todo sobre ellas.

-Primero cálmate, no es tan difícil-hace una larga pausa y mi ansiedad se incrementa- tienes que separarlas para empezar, las Mouras son seres muy sentimentales e intensos cuando están involucradas emocionalmente con algo o alguien. Juntas podrían destruirte en cualquier momento, pero separadas tendrás su destino en tu mano, solamente haz que peleen por el mismo ser y entonces destrúyelas.

-No sé cómo puedo lograr que se enamoren de alguien, no muestran interés por nadie del pueblo. James es el único aceptable de este maldito lugar y ni siquiera le mueven una pestaña.

-No te dije que debe ser un humano Isabella…

-¡Ni de puto chiste haré que se enamoren de mí!- suelto una risa histérica- Sería la cereza del maldito pastel

-No eres el único ser sobrenatural que habita Forks- y entonces la risa para- habla con él, no sé va a negar a lo que le pidas.

-Deja de joder Jane, quiero vivir y ni siquiera sabemos si es un "él"-quiero llorar, me siento perdida- yo más bien lo llamaría un "eso". Y definitivamente no creo que quiera obedecer mis órdenes, probablemente sea más poderoso que yo y termine siendo su almuerzo. Entonces ahí sí que se nos jode todo el maldito plan.

-Hazlo esta noche, antes de que sea muy tarde. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, ni siquiera te esperas lo que te vas a encontrar. Quizás incluso quedes enganchada a algo más grande de lo que tú piensas, no sé muy bien lo que es porque solo una vez pude percibir a alguien como él, pero puedo ver que estará para lo que tú necesites.

Me cuelga, estoy asustada. Quiero matar a esas estúpidas por meterse en mi camino, estuve tan cerca de lograrlo y ellas simplemente me arrebataron todo. Las odio, las quiero destruir por todo esto.

Limpio mis lágrimas, bajo a hacer la cena antes de que Charlie llegue, le dejo una nota diciéndole que voy a dormir con Ángela.

Llamo también a Ángela para pedirle que me cubra esta noche diciéndole que voy a estar con James. Acepta y no puedo amarla más.

Tomo todo lo que necesito y parto al bosque, aún es temprano pero necesito tiempo para mí antes de que él llegue.

Al llegar al claro me pongo a investigar sobre las Mouras, entre mas sepa de ellas más fácil será desaparecerlas.

La tarde se me va y la oscuridad cae al fin, ya puedo sentirlo, sé que está aquí observando como siempre.

-Sal de las sombras por favor- hablo todo lo fuerte y claro que puedo intentando esconder el pavor que todo esto me causa- quiero verte.

Escucho algo moverse rápidamente y cierro los ojos con fuerza, algo helado me toca la cara y quiero llorar, nunca había estado tan asustada.

-Abre los ojos, no te voy a hacer daño- otra vez escucho su preciosa voz y siento electricidad corriendo por mí cuerpo- después de todo tu fuiste la que pidió verme.

Le obedezco y casi me desmayo al ver lo que estaba frente a mí.

El hombre más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto, era como un ángel o un dios griego.

Como reflejo recorro su cara con mis manos, tiene la piel helada y suave, es perfecto. Tiene los ojos cerrados y cuando toco sus labios los abre y yo quedo congelada. Son como rubíes, él se da cuenta de mí repentino cambio.

-No temas, no te podría hacer nada incluso si lo deseara-me mira intensamente con sus ojos color sangre- te he esperado por mucho tiempo

Sus palabras me confunden pero no digo nada, yo sé lo que quiero y lo tendré.

-Necesito que me ayudes-suelto sin más y el sonríe malévolo- supongo que ya sabes que es lo que quiero.

-Matar a las tres inocentes hadas recién llegadas ¿no?- acerca su cuerpo al mío y yo me aprieto contra él inmediatamente- ¿no es un poco extremo hasta para ti? Pequeña bruja.

No entiendo porque lo deseo tanto, quiero ser suya y que él sea mío, lo necesito siendo parte de mí. Pero primero necesito aclarar las cosas.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre mí y sobre ellas? ¿Por qué siempre me observas sin matarme?

-Yo querida Isabella, soy Edward Cullen, soy un vampiro y tú eres mi compañera. Se tanto de lo que eres y lo que ellas son porque he vivido miles de años- acerca su boca a mí yugular y mi pulso se acelera- también eres mi cantante.

Me besa el cuello y quiero morir de placer.

-¿Qué?- estar tan cerca de él desvanece cualquier razonamiento posible-Explícate ahora por favor, no soporto estar a ciegas.

-Todos los vampiros tenemos una pareja destinada, es muy difícil encontrarla entre tanto espacio y tiempo. Cuando la encontramos por decirlo de un modo que entiendas, nos enamoramos inmediatamente de él o ella, aunque nuestro lazo es mucho más fuerte que él amor. Tú eres mi compañera. Pero también existe otro caso peculiar para nosotros, las cantantes, la sangre de estas nos llama mucho más que la de cualquier otro ser, es casi imposible resistirse a beber de su sangre y cuando llegamos a hacerlo nos sentimos en la gloria. Casualmente tu eres mi cantante. Así que mi lazo a ti es más fuerte que el de cualquier otro vampiro hacía su pareja. Por otro lado el asunto ese de las rubias es fácil adivinarlo, tú quieres poder absoluto y solo si te coronan de algún modo tendrás poder e inmortalidad, aunque claro que yo puedo darte todo eso cuando me lo pidas. Aunque tú no quieres estar en las sombras así que supongo que quieres seguir con tu plan.

-¿Me vas a ayudar entonces?- aún todo era muy confuso pero al menos el miedo ya no estaba- Te daré lo que desees si me ayudas.

-Lo único que deseo es a ti Isabella, además será un placer divertirme con las hermanitas.

Sentí unos celos absurdos mezclados con una alegría perversa.

-Eres mío Edward-tome su cara entre mis manos- y la diversión será para los dos.

-Que rápido te adaptas Isabella, te prometo que vamos a disfrutar mucho todo esto.

Entonces lo bese y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí completa.

* * *

_**Hola chicas soy yo de nuevo, quiero aclarar que estoy tomando algunos mitos y leyendas para moldearlos a la historia, así que si por ahí encuentran características no pertenecientes a algún ser, es porque estoy jugando con ellos para el desarrollo de la trama.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews y ya saben que si tienen algún comentario positivo o negativo pueden dejarlo. Obvio siempre con respeto.**_

_**Las amo mucho.**_


	4. Primer regalo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mí_ autoría._**

* * *

**_"Love is blindness,_**

**_I don't wanna see_**

**_Won't you wrap the night _**

**_Around me"_**

Moría de sueño, desde el día de mi primer encuentro con Edward, mi rutina post-hadas estaba hecha un asco.

Todas las noches venía a mi habitación y cogíamos como putos conejos, las noches en las que le pedía que no viniera me sorprendía a mi misma acudiendo al bosque en su búsqueda. Era adictivo.

No era solo el hecho de que cogía como el maldito Dios, me comprendía de formas inimaginables y estando con él todo lo demás desaparecía. Claro que la belleza se terminaba durante las mañanas, y tenía que fingir ser la chica perfecta frente a Charlie y la gran amiga de las Denali, añadiendo el hecho de que no había dormido un huevo, creaba la mezcla perfecta para que la mayor parte del día estuviera irritada.

Yo sabía que todo tenía un costo y el plan comenzaría justo esta semana, Edward de algún modo había conseguido entrar a la escuela a estas alturas del año, alegando que sus padres estaban de crucero por un año y lo habían mandado con sus tíos. Puedo asegurar que su atractiva apariencia contribuyó más que cualquier historia que se hubiera inventado, pudo decir que su plan era asesinar a las recién llegadas y lo hubieran aceptado sin chistar.

Estaba nerviosa mientras conducía hacia la escuela, me hervía todo el cuerpo de tan solo pensar que ellas iban a estar cerca de él y tenerlo tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos me generaba una gran ansiedad. Pero no podía dejarme llevar por mis impulsos si quería que todo saliese bien.

Me estacione en el lugar de siempre y esperé a las Denali. Al llegar me saludaron como usualmente lo hacían y fue el momento, un Volvo plateado hizo aparición y todos los estudiantes que estaban afuera miraban curiosos. Las Denali se alteraron de repente y supe que todo había iniciado.

-Bella, creo que tenemos que irnos- dijo Tanya con la voz quebrada y claramente alterada- creo que me siento mal.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- hice la mejor voz de angustia que pude y puse cara de profunda tristeza- me gustaría que me acompañaran más tarde por mí vestido de graduación.

La cara de las otras dos hermanas se veía igualmente afectada que la de Tanya y de un momento a otro se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Será mejor que entremos a clases Bells, te juro que iremos a ver vestidos después, pero ya debemos entrar -Kate fijo la vista en algo o mejor dicho alguien detrás de mí y pude sentir como relajaba un poco su postura. Sentí una punzada de celos pero me tranquilice, pude oler lo cerca que estaba de nosotras y entonces habló.

-Buenos días señoritas, soy nuevo en Forks y no tengo idea de en dónde está el salón de mi primera clase- las veía intensamente con sus ojos ahora dorados, el había hecho el sacrificio de no beber sangre humana por semanas y en su lugar bebía sangre animal. En sus palabras era como mantenerse con vida a base de solamente agua. Pero el resultado nos pondría todo más fácil- ¿Podrían ayudarme?

Ellas estaban embelesadas y podía comprenderlo, estaba utilizando todo para llamar su atención.

-Yo…-Tanya fue la primera en hablar-su voz totalmente afectada por la presencia de Edward- Yo...

-Ellas son Tanya, Irina y Kate- interrumpí a la estúpida de Tanya porque no quería llegar tarde a clase- ellas también son nuevas por aquí, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero todos aquí me llaman Bella. ¿Puedo ver tu horario?

-Claro Bella- dijo mi apodo con burla, cuando estábamos juntos nunca lo dejaba llamarme por ese estúpido apodo- guíame.

Las chicas me vieron con celos, y yo les sonreí con complicidad.

-¡Tu primera clase es con Katie!- dije con entusiasmo fingido, por supuesto que habíamos manipulado todo para que estuviera con cada una de ellas todo el tiempo posible- Katie, llévalo tú, ya conoces bien la escuela.

Kate lo tomó de la mano sin chistar y casi mando todo a la mierda, pero una vez más, tuve que controlarme. Sabía que Edward era solo mío.

Irina se fue a su clase algo molesta y Tanya se quedó conmigo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra primera clase, comencé mi parte del plan.

-¿Es guapísimo verdad?- pregunté casualmente- Te verías divina con él. Aunque hay algo raro en él, como que...

-Es de otro lugar Bella-rápidamente salió en su defensa- no es normal ver a alguien tan hermoso por aquí. Es sólo eso.

-Lo se- suspiré, Tanya inmediatamente me vió celosa- pero no te preocupes, no es mí tipo.

-¿crees que se pueda fijar en mí?- listo, estaba hecho- Kate se veía muy feliz con él y pude sentir…bueno pude ver que también le pareció atractivo.

-Kate entenderá, por el momento tienes que conocerlo y no decir nada, tampoco a Irina.

-¿Irina?

-Ella se veía totalmente encantada con el Tanya, si dices algo ahora que no lo conoces y ellas se molestan contigo, perderás a tus hermanas por un total desconocido- estaba siendo todo lo "comprensiva" posible- mejor espera a conocerlo bien.

-Tienes razón.

Sabía que de las tres, Tanya era la más emocional, por lo que sería la más fácil de manipular.

Habíamos decidido que el primer contacto a profundidad sería con Kate, era la más sensata y por lo tanto la menos manipulable. Sería la primera en conocer el corazón aparentemente bondadoso de Edward y conseguiríamos su total confianza.

Irina era la más impulsiva, así que simplemente dejaríamos que las cosas fluyeran. Darle señales para confundirla, engatusarla y llevarla a su perdición.

Los días pasaron y las cosas iban tal cual lo habíamos planeado, las supuestas hadas se habían creído completa la historia de Edward, un vampiro atormentado por su naturaleza que no deseaba ser un monstruo y por ello en contra de todos sus instintos bebía sangre animal. Ellas fueron las primeras en revelarle que eran seres sobrenaturales y le hicieron saber que conocían a los de su especie, así que creían que ese detalle les daba ventaja con él.

Eran unos seres sumamente crédulos e ingenuos, ni siquiera yo esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

Con cada una usaba tácticas diferentes y pronto las riñas entre ellas comenzaron.

-Bella, no entiendo a mis hermanas- Irina estaba en mi casa porque había discutido con las otras dos- Te juro que trato de controlarme pero me muero de celos cuando se acercan a Edward.

-¿Les has dicho la relación que tienes con él?- no soportaba ver a Irina, era con quién Edward tenía una relación más física y saber que la besaba me mataba de coraje.

-No, no sé cómo decirles. Sé que me entenderían pero no quiero lastimarlas.

-Irina, ellas están siendo malvadas contigo. No quería decirte esto pero..

-¿Qué?

-Tanya está viéndose con él a escondidas, ella lo busca a él. Me ha contado que el se resiste a sus intentos de seducción, pero ella piensa que lo hace porque la ama y le da miedo decírselo.

-¡Maldita perra!-Irina estalló y se levantó del sofá- gracias por decírmelo Bella, nunca esperé tener a una amiga como tú, y pensar que al principio sospechamos.

-¿Al principio qué?- obviamente sabía que les parecía sospechosa, todos comían de mi mano de manera alucinante y aún así las había convencido de que yo no era la bruja del pueblo.

-Nada, tengo que ir a pensar. Te veo en la escuela.

Irina salió muy alterada y pude sentir como se dirigía al bosque, sabía que Edward estaba ahí y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que viniera por mí.

Hoy comenzaban las desapariciones, nada me iba a detener.

Me estaba dando un baño cuando sentí su cuerpo desnudo pegado en el mío, estaba excitado.

-Hola bruja- comenzó a besar mi cuello- ¿Me extrañaste?

-uhuum- una de sus manos estaba acariciándome los pechos mientras la otra se abría camino entre los pliegues de mi intimidad- ¿Ya está hecho?

Comenzó a tocar mi clítoris en círculos y de un momento a otro perdí la consciencia de cualquier otra cosa.

Me puso contra la pared e hizo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura, comencé a frotarme en su erección y el besaba mi cuello.

-Agárrate fuerte.

Sin decir nada más me penetró con fuerza y de manera violenta.

Me encantaba, rápidamente llegamos juntos al clímax.

Cuando vio que estaba recuperada, él comenzó a lavarme el cabello y me enjabonó el cuerpo. Todo lo hacia como si yo fuera una diosa y el estuviera adorándome. A veces eso me asustaba, no quería sentir nada por él y en este punto estaba demasiado apegada a su ser.

Salimos de la ducha y me puse una pijama, tenía que esperar a que Charlie llegará y se durmiera para poder salir de la casa.

Escuchamos llegar a la patrulla y los dos sonreímos.

-Espérame aquí, no te muevas- Edward estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama luciendo deslumbrante como siempre- Te prometo que no tardo.

-Estaré justo aquí.

Le había puesto a la comida de Charlie una hierba somnífera para que se fuera a dormir rápido y ni una sola alma lo despertara.

En menos de dos horas se había ido a dormir y yo subí a mí habitación después de recoger todo en la cocina. Al entrar no pude evitar reír, Edward estaba sentado en el mismo sitio, quieto como una estatua.

-¿Qué haces?- me senté en su regazo y comencé a besarlo.

-Me dijiste que no me moviera y para mí tus deseos son órdenes brujita- sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba por sus palabras y me levanté rápidamente- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Obviamente el se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de actitud y simplemente me tomó en sus brazos y saltó por la ventana conmigo abrazada de su cuello.

Todo el camino por el bosque me llevó cargada como a una recién casada, al llegar a una cabaña en lo profundo del bosque, paró y abrió la puerta conmigo en sus brazos. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa me había puesto una venda en los ojos. Iba a quitármela pero sus manos me lo impidieron.

-Tienes que esperar para ver tu sorpresa.

-Edward es ridículo, ya dime si lo lograste- me puso la mano en la boca para callarme y sin nada más que hacer comenzó a guiarme.

-¿Estás lista?- sólo asentí- bien voy a contar hasta tres.

-1…, 2…, ¡3!- me quito la venda y lo que ví me hizo aceptar finalmente lo inevitable.

Irina encadenada de pies y manos a una cama, me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asombro. Intentaba gritar pero estaba amordazada. Se veía asustada y confundida.

Me giré rápidamente hacia Edward y antes de que el pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, le dije aquello que no quería admitir pero ya no podía ocultar más.

-Te amo Edward.

* * *

**Hola chicas, soy yo de nuevo****. **

**Estuve ausente porque me fui de vacaciones y estaba alejada de la tecnología para disfrutar mi viaje. Pero ya estoy de regreso.**

**Recuerden dejar un review con quejas, sugerencias y felicitaciones. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Atrapadas

**Hola a todas las que siguen aquí, quiero disculparme por la ausencia,al final del**** capítulo trataré de ser más clara con ello.**

**Ya saben que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es totalmente mía. Disfrútenlo mucho.**

* * *

**"De tin, marin, de do, pingüe**

**Toma a tu chica por los pies,**

**Si grita, no la dejes ir."**

En este punto las cosas estaban saliendo más fáciles de lo que esperaba.

Con Irina encadenada y casi muerta, mi relación con las otras dos iba viento en popa y Edward había tenido avances significativos, las hermanas Denali que estaban en libertad creían que Irina había huido para dejarles el camino libre con Edward, era la excusa más pobre de todas, pero el mortal encanto de Edward las tenía idiotizadas, así que prefirieron creer en aquello que indagar un poco más.

Edward estaba drenando a Irina poco a poco y el hecho de que fuera un ser mágico, lo volvía más poderoso y no afectaba en absoluto sus bellos orbes dorados, por lo que se daba un festín prácticamente diario. Nunca llegando a matarla, eso me correspondía a mí.

Yo disfrutaba torturarla de todas las formas posibles, incluso Jane nos había hecho una visita con su amado hermano para potenciar la tortura. De su rubia cabellera solo quedaban unos cuantos mechones, tenía quemaduras y cicatrices por todas partes.

_-Edward-mientras dejaba besos húmedos por mí cuello quise darle la noticia-unos amigos vendrán a visitar Forks.-_

_Edward dejó de besarme y miraba fijamente mis ojos._

_-¿Amigos? ¿Cuáles amigos?-_

_-Jane y Alec Vulturi- simplemente asintió y siguió con el camino de besos- quieren jugar con nuestra pequeña hada._

_Simplemente soltó una risita y continuamos con nuestra "tarea"._

_Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde mi teléfono comenzó a sonar._

_-¡Abre la puerta maldita bruja!- Jane grita como desquiciada al teléfono- Ya estamos aquí.-_

_-Vístete cariño- Le doy un beso a Edward que con los brazos detrás de la cabeza me mira divertido- llegaron las visitas.-_

_Me pongo cualquier cosa encima y bajó a abrir. Encuentro a dos pares idénticos de ojos observandome…o quizás observando al espécimen de hombre que en menos de lo que esperaba estaba detrás de mí, sonriendo ladinamente. _

_-¡Zorra! Nunca dijiste que era un maldito Dios griego- Jane entro como si nada a la casa de Charlie- Alec, a qué es el hombre más guapo que hemos visto.-_

_-Edward Cullen, un gusto conocerlos- _

_-Alec, haz que tu hermana vuelva al planeta tierra- el aludido simplemente se carcajeo- la muy bruja debe estar fantaseando con mi chico.-_

_Al escuchar esto, Edward me jalo hacía sí y me besó con intensidad._

_-Vale, ya entendí que es tuyo perra. No es necesaria tanta demostración de afecto, ahora…-Jane hizo una pausa dramática- vamos con la maldita hada._

_-Disculpen sus modales, al parecer a mi hermana la criaron los lobos- Alec se acercó para tomar mi mano y suavemente depositar un beso sobre ella. Edward gruñó- Tranquilo hombre o mejor dicho, vampiro. Aquí solo somos amigos._

_-Ya ya ya, salgamos por la puerta trasera- sin soltar la mano de Edward salimos de la casa- antes que nada, los he extrañado mucho._

_-Querida- dijo Alec con voz monótona- te amamos con el alma que ya no tenemos, pero en serio queremos ver al hada._

_Sin más que decir Edward y yo los guiamos a la cabaña del bosque._

_-Bienvenidos mis nuevos amigos. Bella y yo hemos realizado un extraordinario trabajo con la Moura- la voz de Edward se tornó oscura- pero aceptamos sugerencias para mejorar nuestros juegos con ella._

_Entramos todos en silencio para que Irina no nos notase, al llegar a "su recámara" los gemelos, Edward y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice. _

_-shh, está dormida. Puedo escuchar su respiración tranquila- dijo Edward en susurros- no queremos perturbar sus sueños.-_

_Todos sonreímos con malicia._

_-¡Tengo una idea!-susurro Jane antes de entrar a la recámara- podemos jugar a las atrapadas con ella._

_Todos la veíamos como si estuviera loca y ella al ver nuestras caras de "eres idiota o qué" comenzó a explicar._

_-La soltamos, está muy débil por lo que puedo percibir, no supone ningún riesgo.-mientras hablaba sus ojos le daban un aspecto casi psicópata- la dejamos que corra y el equipo que la traiga por su propio pie a la casa ¡Gana!_

_Aún sin tener clara su idea, Edward entendía por su estúpida habilidad de leer mentes, así que Alec y yo nos dejamos guiar._

_Yo iba a iniciar el juego soltandola "por accidente" y lo demás lo veríamos conforme fuera avanzando el supuesto juego. _

_Todos se quedaron afuera esperando a que comenzara la acción._

_-Iriiiinaaa-ella solo abrió los ojos con odio y cansancio-es hora de cambiarte de habitación querida._

_Le quité la mordaza y empezó a gritar, la golpee un par de veces para que se callara pero no lo hizo, no me pudo importar menos._

_-¡Tu!, jodida mosca muerta- comenzaba a forcejear para zafarse de las cadenas-nos engañaste, nos engañaste maldita bruja. ¿Qué planeas?_

_-Eso, es algo que a ti no te importa pequeñita, Edward y yo la vamos a liar a lo grande y nadie podrá impedirlo._

_Quité sus cadenas y fingí que su fuerza me ganó, la solté, comenzó a correr a la salida. Edward ya estaba adentro conmigo cuando ella estaba tratando de huir de nosotros._

_-Te vamos a atrapar querida- grité- cuando lo hagamos desearas no haber intentado huir._

_IRINA POV_

_Lo logré, logré escapar. Necesito contactar a mis hermanas, pero primero debo correr, estoy cansada y débil. Muero de hambre y sed, maldita Isabella, maldito Edward, maldito el amor. _

_No puedo pensar en eso ahora, debo correr, correr antes de que me atrapen._

_-¡Oye! ¡Oye!- me detengo, puede ser ayuda.-¿Estás bien?_

_Veo a una pequeña chica rubia y corro hacia ella. _

_-Ayúdame por favor- no puedo contener las lágrimas- ayúdame, necesito ver a mis hermanas. Por favor._

_La chica me observa preocupada y me abraza con dulzura._

_-Tranquila, todo está bien. Ya no estás pérdida, te encontré yo.-_

_\- Tienes que sacarme de aquí, no estoy pérdida.- Ella sonríe y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo- estaba secuestrada, por favor por favor sácame de aquí._

_-Te ves muy cansada, sentemonos unos segundos. Mi hermano fue a buscar unas cosas para regresar a casa, estás a salvó con nosotros.-_

_-No puedo esperar, ellos vienen por mí._

_La chica me mira con compasión, me ofrece un poco de agua y la bebo toda de un trago. Sabe rara, no me preocupa llevo días sin tomar nada._

_-En serio tenemos que irnos, ellos podrían llevarte a ti también._

_-¿Ellos quienes?- sigue abrazandome, ahora de manera asfixiante- quédate a salvó con nosotros, ya viene mi hermano, estamos cerca de nuestro casa, ahí están nuestros teléfonos para llamar a la policía._

_-No quiero a la policía, quiero llamar a mis herman…_

_-¡Alec hermano!- me levanto rápidamente cuando veo a una copia exacta de la mujercita venir hacía nosotras, estoy más tranquila ahora que hay dos personas a mi lado- esta pobre chica necesita ayuda con urgencia. ¡Corre!_

_-Demonios, te ves terrible. Vamos a casa- volteó para todas partes, necesito saber si nos están siguiendo- tranquila, venimos armados._

_El chico Alec saca una pistola de su mochila y apunta hacia mí, me asusto y Jane lo reprende._

_-Tranquila, es solo para cazar, por eso estamos aquí._

_En el camino comienzo a sentirme mareada y débil. No puedo ni siquiera saber hacia donde nos dirigimos, pero sé que estoy segura. Edward e Isabella no estaban ni cerca de encontrarme._

_El hermano de la chica pequeña tuvo que sostenerme, veo todo borroso._

_-Hemos llegado- susurra el chico en mí oído- ya todo está bien._

_-te…te…teléfono- pronuncio aquello con gran dificultad- mis…herma…nas._

_-Primero quiero que conozcas a mis amigos- Jane habla y se carcajea- Edward, Bella ¡Nosotros ganamos!_

_Alec me suelta y caigo al piso, frente a mí están los malditos demonios. _

_Intento levantarme pero simplemente no puedo, ahora entiendo porque el agua sabía rara. Me drogaron._

_Siento un tirón en el cabello, duele como el infierno._

_-Bienvenida a casa Irina- puedo sentir el aroma dulzón del aliento de Edward mientras dice eso- Mi amada y su amiga quieren jugar a las muñecas contigo._

_Las lágrimas resbalan por mi rostro, intento luchar pero estoy muy débil como para hacerlo._

_No puedo ver ni quién es, pero estoy siendo arrastrada al interior de la cabaña. _

ISABELLA POV

Después de ese día Irina no volvió a ser lo mismo, era literalmente como mi muñeca viviente y el banco de sangre de Edward. Jane y Alec regresaron a Italia dos días después de nuestro juego, con un poco de energía mágica de la Barbie-hada y se llevaron casi la totalidad de su rubia cabellera para alguna mierda de hechizo.

Edward y yo estábamos listos para atrapar a la siguiente.

* * *

**Buenas madrugadas a todas, en mi país son las 2 am y no podía dormirme sin terminar este capítulo.**

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa por haberme ausentado casi dos meses, el escribir una historia implica un gran compromiso pero tengo responsabilidades más grandes en la escuela que me han hecho imposible escribir nada. **

**Otro de los motivos de mi ausencia fue la lluvia de ideas que tuve con respecto a este fic, siempre he tenido claro como quiero que termine esta historia, pero en un momento se abrieron miles de alternativas para su desarrollo y final. Llegué incluso a querer abandonarlo porque ninguna idea me agradaba lo suficiente para desarrollarla. **

**Pero ya estoy de vuelta y tengo todo claro. Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esto, incluso cuando no estaba haciendo lo mejor posible estuvieron apoyando la historia. Espero que ahora que todo está más claro para mí ustedes puedan notar el cambio y que este les parezca positivo. **

**Gracias porque aunque son pocas me motivan muchísimo, sueñen con nuestro vampiro favorito. **


	6. Cosechas lo que siembras

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi autoría. Disfrútenlo mucho.**_

* * *

" **I'm a guilty one,**

**And know what I have done.**

**Yeah, I'm a troubled one, **

**And I won't be forgiven."**

-Señorita Swan ¿puedo hablar con usted unos minutos después de clase?- Edward gruñó ante la petición de mi olvidado maestro preferido- Necesito que me ayude a calificar unos cuantos trabajos.-

En estos momentos me arrepentía…nah, no me arrepentía de nada, pero me daba cuenta de que mi relación con James había sido de todo menos cautelosa y el hecho de que no hubiera puesto un fin a "lo nuestro" en cuanto Edward apareció en el mapa estaba cobrandome factura.

No es como que hubiese seguido teniendo mis encuentros con él, simplemente no había dejado en claro que ya tenía a alguien en mi vida. Diablos, que malditamente cursi sonaba aquello.

-¿Señorita Swan?- James me llamo sacándome de mi letargo- ¿quedó claro?-

-Claro profesor- de reojo pude notar como Edward apretaba los puños-lo que usted diga.-

La clase de James era la única que Edward y yo compartíamos sin tener la compañía de las estúpidas hermanas Denali, así que nos sentabamos juntos, a nadie le parecía extraño al ser yo "gran amiga" de aquellas dos. Solo Ángela sospechaba que había algo más ahí porque por supuesto me conocía perfectamente, igual nunca decía nada, al contrario, se alegraba de que el espécimen más hermoso de hombre y yo tuviéramos una clase de romance prohibido.

Al sonar el timbre de cambio de clase Angie se acercó a mí y simplemente susurró en mi oído.

-No la cagues con Edward zorra- acto seguido salió huyendo del aula como si tuviera yo la peste.

Edward me hizo entender que me esperaba afuera.

-Señorita Swan- llamó James- tiene que revisar….-

-Sí profesor, un segundo-lo miré con fastidio, odiaba que me presionaran- solo le dejaré a mi compañero una tarea para que la entregue por mí.-

Como supuse Edward me esperaba en el pasillo, pude notar que estaba completamente furioso.

-No te acerques a él Isabella- su voz no daba lugar para ninguna replica- puedo saber lo que piensa y tú definitivamente no quieres que tu amado maestro aparezca drenado en el bosque-

Por primera vez podía ver lo peligroso que podía ser, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos hecho y planeado nunca había visto tal mirada de odio en él.

-Edward, James no significa nada para mí- su furia de alguna forma retorcida estaba excitandome un poco- ¡Infiernos! Sabes que te amo.-

-Entonces no regreses a su encuentro Isabella.-

-Tengo que terminar con eso, prometo que no pasará nada- en un intento de encender su furia dije- al menos…no tanto como antes.-

Sus ojos se encendieron con algo más allá de la locura y casi me da un paro cardíaco. Estaba más que enojado, iba a decirme algo más cuando una voz chillona se escuchó cerca de nosotros.

-¡Eddie!- ugh estúpida Tanya- ¡Eddie cariño!

Edward me soltó y yo simplemente me despedí con la mano, mientras que la idiota de Tanya se acercaba a él corriendo con los brazos abiertos. Ugh zorra, Edward intentó cambiar su actitud sin mucho éxito y yo prácticamente huí al salón con James.

-¿Qué necesita profesor?- dije de manera cortante- tengo clase y realmente es importante que asista.-

El se acercó a mí con expresión desesperada y podía apostar que incluso suplicante.

-Isabella, me tienes muy olvidado- su posicionó detrás de mí y solo pude tensarme- te necesito.-

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y lo que antes para mí era una experiencia deliciosa ahora lo sentía insípido.

-James, para por favor- me alejé de él y gire para que quedara nos frente a frente- esto se acabó.-

-¿Cómo dices?-podía ver la confusión de su rostro- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?-

-No hay nada que terminar James, tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada.-

-Y nuestros juegos después de clases ¿no significan nada para ti?- dijo con frustración- porque nena, para mí era todo.-

-James, no compliquemos esto- trate de ser lo menos cruel posible, después de todo lo habíamos pasado bien juntos- en algún momento teníamos que dejar de hacer esto.-

-Pero no tan pronto cariño, lo pasábamos en grande.-

-Antes, solo que…las cosas son diferentes ahora- no quería lucir como una estúpida enamorada frente a nadie- pero fue divertido mientras duró.-

-¡Isabella Swan! ¿estás enamorada?- maldito James no podía mantener su infiel boca callada- quien lo diría, la princesa de Forks al fin tiene un maldito príncipe-

Me miraba con diversión y yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No seas ridículo, simplemente mis prioridades cambiaron. James, tienes una esposa jodidamente caliente y si wow pasamos buenos ratos, pero esto tiene que terminar.-

-Está bien nena- nuevamente se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- supongo que es momento de revivir mí matrimonio con quien tú llamas mi "jodidamente caliente" esposa y tú experimentar con tu bello príncipe. Pero no me vas a privar de un beso de despedida.-

Y entonces el idiota de James me besó, le respondí con la misma intensidad pero sin sentir absolutamente nada. Simplemente para agradecer todo el tiempo de mutuo placer y discreción. Corté el beso y me alejé.

-Bueno señorita Swan, recuerde que no debemos decir nada de lo ocurrido- fingí que cerraba mi boca con un cierre- sea usted jodidamente feliz y si alguna vez su galante príncipe le falla, tendrá un amigo con el cuál cubrir sus carnales necesidades.-

Me reí, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo, si Edward se enteraba del estúpido beso iba a estar furioso. Iba a matarme y a James también, literalmente.

-Tenga sexo grandioso con su deliciosa esposa-le guiñé un ojo- o se la robaré.-

-¡Bruja! Te prometo que lo haré- James no sabía ni de cerca que el término bruja no estaba nada alejado de lo que yo era- nos vemos en clase.-

Salí del salón sonriente por haber concluido todo sin ninguna clase de drama pero en cuanto levanté la mirada mi sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. Un malditamente enojado Edward me miraba recargado a un lado de la puerta.

-Edward yo…-

Sin darme tiempo de decir nada más me tomó entre sus brazos y corrió conmigo hacía vaya a saber yo donde. Cerré los ojos con fuerza porque el movimiento repentino y veloz me estaba mareando.

Se detuvo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Me soltó sin más y caí dolorosamente a una superficie tierrosa, aún así no abrí los ojos ni dije nada.

-Abre los ojos Isabella- ordenó- ahora.-

Obedecí y me levante lo más dignamente que pude, estábamos en alguna parte del bosque que yo no conocía. Edward tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y me miraba como desquiciado, estaba totalmente fuera de sí. De pronto me sentí furiosa, el tenía contacto con las Denali más allá de lo que yo había hecho con James, no tenía putos motivos para estar molesto conmigo, claro que lucía más atractivo que nunca pero eso no le daba derecho de lastimarme.

-No puedes reclamarme absolutamente nada- dije ya enojada- tú pasas la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo más de lo que yo hice yo con las estúpidas hadas y yo jamás te trato como si fueras basura.-

Tomó mi barbilla con fuerza y me azotó con un árbol cercano, el muy hijo de puta Lucía totalmente fuera de sí. Apretó su agarre, realmente me estaba lastimando y a alguna parte enferma de mí le encantaba eso, pero yo definitivamente no me iba a dejar hacer.

-¿Estás escuchandote Isabella?-mierda- ¿En verdad estás escuchandote?

Soltó mi barbilla y quise empujarlo pero obviamente era como intentar mover una montaña, seguía atrapada entre el árbol y su cuerpo.

-Sí, estoy maldita sea escuchando lo que digo- Lo miré retadoramente- no soy sorda.-

Se río como un psicópata y estaba totalmente equivocada si pensaba que Edward iba a matarme, no, el iba a torturarme de todas las formas posibles hasta que yo le exigiera que me matara.

-Isabella, Isabella, Isabella- suspiró y yo simplemente cerré los ojos- amor mío.-

Comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con sus dedos y mi enojo comenzaba a disiparse, había librado por muy poco la furia del _monstruo de Forks_ y ahora iba a tener sexo de reconciliación en el bosque. Era la persona más afortunada del puto mundo. Edward estaba besando mi cuello y yo ya estaba totalmente mojada y deseosa de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Se detuvo.

-Las Denali no me importan una mierda cariño- separó sus labios de mi cuello y yo abrí los ojos, me miraba con intensidad y descubrí que otra vez estaba equivocada cuando sentí sus manos alrededor del cuello apretando ligeramente, el definitivamente no estaba más tranquilo. Al contrario- si me acercó a esos repugnantes seres es para complacerte a ti zorra de , todo para cumplir tu estúpido capricho para ser inmortal y poderosa, cosa que yo puedo darte sin que dependas de los infelices humanos que te rodean, pero que no quieres aceptar porque necesitas más. ¿Es para llenar el vacío que tienes Isabella? ¿Es por la magia? ¿Qué mierda necesitas de ellos que yo no pueda darte?.-

Apretó un poco más y cualquier deje de excitación se esfumó, estaba muerta de miedo ahora sí, definitivamente.

-Ed..ward, no…no…puedo..respi…rar- sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos- suelta…me.-

Aflojó un poco su agarre pero no quitó sus manos, nuevamente trate de zafarme de su agarre sin éxito.

-He sido complaciente contigo desde el primer día que me pediste ayuda porque estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde que supe que eras mi jodida compañera. Pero tú sed de poder te tiene completamente fuera de ti ¿Es que acaso no soy yo suficiente?- nuevamente aumenta la fuerza de sus manos y me cuesta horrores respirar- tenías que ir con el imbécil de James aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras, joder Isabella. ¡Eres mía! ¿No lo entiendes? Toda la mierda que estás haciendo no tiene ningún sentido, yo puedo darte más de lo que me pides, pero tú tienes que entender que eres jodidamente mía.-

Yo estaba llorando y quizás a este punto ya estaba morada por la falta de aire, Edward me soltó el cuello y limpió mis lágrimas. Me sentía totalmente vulnerable y odiaba eso con todo mi ser, yo jamás había sido vulnerable, todos estaban a mi merced y era más poderosa que cualquier humano normal, estúpido vampiro, lo amaba tanto y odiaba hacerlo justo ahora, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, yo no era débil ni sumisa, el iba a pagar por esto, ambos podíamos jugar esta mierda de juego absurdo.

-No llores brujita- dijo aún con la mirada perdida- solo quiero que quede claro que eres mía, nadie jamás puede besarte, ni tocarte como yo lo hago. ¿Entendido?-

Se alejó unos pasos y la única idea que tuve fue la de correr. Me sentía como Irina corriendo por su vida por el bosque, maldita regla de tres "todo lo bueno o malo que hagas se te regresará multiplicado tres veces". Active el "escudo" que poseía para que no pudiera percibir ni siquiera mi olor y seguí corriendo

Escuché la risa psicópata de Edward y corrí aún más rápido, en estos momentos ningún conjuro podía ayudarme, estaba escapando de un maldito vampiro.

Esto era jodidamente parecido al sueño que había tenido antes de que las hadas llegarán a Forks, mierda era una premonición y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, estaba cegada por toda la atención y el poder que estaba teniendo y ni siquiera lo noté. Idiota yo por confiar en él, no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo busqué.

-Isabella no te escondas amor, recuerda que tenemos un trato.-

Había comenzado a llover y la oscuridad se estaba haciendo cada vez más espesa. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta que deje de sentir a Edward cerca de mí. Aún así seguí corriendo sin saber hacía a dónde me dirigía, no podía pensar en magia para guiarme porque simplemente no podía recordar ningún hechizo.

Y como si no tuviera ya suficiente llegué al borde de un acantilado, estaba planeando simplemente seguir protegida con el escudo e ir a casa, pero descarté la idea porque era el primer lugar en el que Edward estaría si yo regresaba. Estaba a punto de regresar al interior del bosque cuando lo escuché.

-Nena aunque no puedo percibirte, mi instinto me dice que estás por aquí. Sal de dónde estés, hablemos.-

Sin pensarlo un segundo, salté del acantilado, prefería morir de esta forma a dejar que un vampiro sádico del cuál estaba enamorada me asesinara. Ugh si sobrevivía a esto jamás lo iba a perdonar.

* * *

**Buenas noches a quienes me leen, espero que el capítulo de esta madrugada les haya gustado muchísimo.**

**Este fin de semana tendré mucho tiempo para escribir así que estén atentas y si no le han dado follow a la historia háganlo, estoy escribiendo algo que va a aclarar un poco más las motivaciones de Bella para ser como es y bueno veremos si ella y Edward pueden superar esta crisis.**

**Muchas gracias a Katie D. B. por siempre siempre siempre dejar review, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que alguien está tan interesada en la historia.**

**Las amo mucho y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. **


	7. Motivos

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mí autoría.**_

* * *

"_**I'm thinking all the things that I've done wrong**_

_**All the time yeah, I was forgetting**_

_**You were mine all along**_

_**I need love 'cause only love is true**_

_**I need every waking hour with you**_

_**And my friends 'cause they're so beautiful"**_

Mientras caía no podía dejar de pensar en cómo es que había terminado así, yo sabía que definitivamente la vida no era un cuento de hadas, por lo menos la mía era más parecida a una historia de terror en la que yo era la antagonista. No es como que algún evento traumático me hubiese sucedido y marcado lo suficiente para dejarme tal cual soy. Lo único que podría representar un suceso posiblemente traumatizante era el divorcio de Charlie y mamá. Pero ni siquiera eso podía justificarme ya que, nunca fue lo suficientemente importante para mí, yo era feliz y tenía mayor atención que cualquiera de los niños cuyos padres vivían en matrimonio.

Yo simplemente estaba podrida desde dentro y la putrefacción me había invadido poco a poco hasta dejarme completamente tal cual era, no es que quisiera cambiar. Adoraba cada segundo el ser la mala de mí propio cuento, simplemente me hubiera gustado poder hacer las cosas diferentes.

Sentí el golpe del agua en mi cuerpo al finalizar la caída y ni siquiera quise hacer el esfuerzo de nadar, no quería pensar en absolutamente nada, me sentía más en paz que nunca. Podía sentir como me hundía lentamente y solo mantuve los ojos cerrados, recordando cuál era el propósito de toda esta aventura sádica y horrible.

Finalmente me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, hoy no sería mi fin. Nadie iba a poder conmigo, iba a ser imparable y no necesitaría de ningún vampiro estúpido, yo sola iba a conseguir la mierda que deseaba así tuviera que matar a las malditas Denali yo sola.

Comencé a nadar pero la corriente estaba en mi contra y la marea muy alta, estaba muy débil después de la estúpida persecución de Edward y no podía hacer nada para salir de aquí. Me ahogaba y comenzaba a sentir la desesperación de estar sin escape, siempre había tenido opciones y en este momento no tenía ninguna, realmente estaba intentando nadar a la superficie pero me ahogaba, ni siquiera sabía si había una orilla a la cual llegar.

Y entonces no pude más, toda la fuerza desapareció, las ganas de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sobrevivir se me habían quitado. Pensé en Charlie, en mamá y aunque odiara admitirlo, pensé en Edward. Maldito vampiro sádico, pero no solo el me había llevado a esto, yo era culpable de mí destino, finalmente yo fui la que lo buscó y todo por lo que ahora me parecía una total estupidez. Mi cuerpo dejó de responder y simplemente me dejé llevar por el agua, ya no podía más este sería mi fin, solo podía pensar en cómo comenzó todo este estúpido plan.

_Mamá y yo estábamos en la biblioteca de Phoenix, veníamos cada semana porque Renee estaba inscrita en alguna clase de club y yo aprovechaba para investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre las leyendas e historias que me contaba Charlie desde niña, había descubierto que existían Miles de cosas más allá de nuestra comprensión y a veces intentaba hacer las cosas que leía en casa para probar su autenticidad._

_Mientras mamá estaba en sus sesiones del club de lectura, yo podía explorar todo lo que yo quisiera, la bibliotecaria me adoraba así que el acceso para mí era ilimitado._

_Hoy iniciaría con un nuevo libro, en el como en la mayoría de los otros que había leído se hablaba de brujería y conjuros antiguos, pero este era especial, era una copia del __**libro de las sombras***__ más antiguo en el mundo. La señora Carmen lo pidió para mí porque creía que era adorable que una adolescente estuviera tan interesada en la lectura, incluso si esta era de cosas realmente extrañas. _

_Mi amiga Jane a la que conocí mientras buscaba en foros de internet a personas practicantes de brujería para que me contaran de su experiencia en el mundo de la magia, me había hablado de un conjuro en este libro. Ella habló sobre cómo les cambió la vida a ella y a su hermano cuando lo hicieron y desde ese momento quise saber de qué se trataba, pero el libro no estaba disponible en ningún sitio y Jane quien pareciese tener mi edad pero era cientos de años mayor que yo no podía prestarmelo porque su ejemplar había sido quemado cuando intentaron quemarla por "ser sirvienta del diablo" según las personas de la antigüedad._

_Así que después de desearlo y pedirlo a los dioses durante días, logré que de algún modo llegara a mis manos._

_Lo leí con atención hasta que llegue a él, el rito que me iba a dar todo lo que yo deseaba. Inmortalidad, magia ilimitada y poder absoluto sobre quién yo deseara._

_Pero lograrlo no iba a ser fácil, necesitaba ser coronada de algún modo sin ninguna clase de manipulación hacía quienes decidieran coronarme, tenían que amarme tanto como para dar la vida por mí y entonces después de que me coronasen como acto de lealtad y amor, sacrificar en cuerpo y alma a 2 personas que se ofrecieran voluntariamente para el sacrificio y 3 "súbditos" de mi elección. Tenía que asesinarlos mientras que la luna estuviera presente, recolectar un poco de la sangre de todos ellos y mezclarla con 6 gotas de mí propia sangre para que con esta puediera escribir en el cuerpo de cada uno un verso del siguiente cántico._

"_Ego pulchritudo in terra viridi et albo luna inter sidera et sacra aquarum voco super te orta est anima mea et veni. _

_Quia ego ex natura animae est quae dat vitam mundo._

_Mihi necesse est quod omnia ad me._

_Fiat cor meum obsequium in toto corde gaudet propter rerum omnium amoris et voluptas mea est virtus._

_Sit decus et virtus virtutem pietatis honore humilitatis et reverentiae intus gaudium."_

_Finalmente quemar los cuerpos en una sola hoguera y danzar a su alrededor conjurando y cantando hasta el amanecer._

_En Phoenix definitivamente no iba a lograrlo, era un sitio muy grande como para lograr que todos me amaran, definitivamente estaba descartado. Pero Forks, El horriblemente triste pueblo de Charlie, ahí definitivamente tenía todas las posibilidades de ganarle al destino. _

_Yo Isabella Swan, iba a ser una de las malditas brujas más poderosas del mundo y nadie iba a detenerme._

-Isabella, ¡Isabella!- la voz de un desconocido me regresó al presente, en dónde se supone que debería haber agua cubriendome completa, pero solo sentía arena y una presión en el pecho- ¡Sam está reaccionando!

El desconocido dio un ultimo empujón en mi pecho y pude sentir como mi cuerpo expulsaba por la boca el agua que seguía en mis pulmones. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y entre la luz del sol lastimandome y el agua salina a la que había estado expuesta pude ver de manera borrosa una figura masculina frente a mí.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para observar con claridad al atractivo hombre que había salvado mi vida.

-Isabella Swan ¿Qué carajos hacías saltando del acantilado de mí reserva maldita bruja?

Me tensé por completo y el hermoso espécimen sonrió ampliamente, enseñándome una perfecta sonrisa de comercial.

-Tranquila bruja, estás a salvo.- el moreno hombre siguió sonriendo y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo hablo nuevamente- soy Jacob Black pero puedes decirme Jake. Por cierto, soy un hombre lobo.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Tranquila, no mordemos…por lo menos no a las hermosas brujas que intentan conquistar un pueblo entero.

Entonces fue mí turno de sonreír.

-En ese caso querido Jake, tú y yo seremos grandes amigos.-

* * *

_**Bueno ahora sabemos que los motivos de Bella son vacíos y superficiales a pesar de lo astuta que es, pero todos estos la llevaron a Edward así que TODO vale la pena si al final del camino está el. Jijiji sin extenderme más espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy. **_


	8. Patético

**On both sides the vow was broken**

**I'm the one trying to hide this damage done**

**One day, all our secrets will be spoken.**

* * *

El chico Jacob me llevó entre sus brazos a una cabaña pequeña cercana a la playa, al llegar me dio una toalla para secarme y algo de su ropa, la que por cierto me quedaba enorme. Mientras yo cambiaba mi ropa empapada por la suya, el camino hasta perderse en algún lugar de la casa. A su regreso yo ya estaba seca en el sofá y muriéndome de frío, traía una taza humeante en una mano y con la otra cargaba lo que supuse era una cobija.

Sonrió ampliamente al verme, me envolvió en la cobija como si fuera un estúpido bebé y puso la taza de lo que ahora podía ver era té. Lo miré con la ceja alzada y el solo amplió aún más su sonrisa incluso cuando parecía imposible.

-Es solo té, aquí la única que quiere deshacerse de alguien eres tú.-

Me instó a tomarlo y probé un sorbo, ¡maldición! Sabía realmente delicioso.

-¿No te duelen las mejillas por sonreír de tal modo?- pregunté para molestarlo- Es como que eres más sonrisa que cara.-

El solamente se carcajeo y negó con la cabeza.

-Iré a ponerme una camisa- se levantó y caminó a lo que supuse era su habitación pero antes de llegar detuvo su camino y se giró hacia a mí con una sonrisa pícara- aunque si lo prefieres, podría simplemente…-

Me levanté decidida e interrumpió lo que sea que iba a decir, caminé lentamente hacia el y sonreí seductora. Tragó fuerte y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca comencé a recorrer su pecho desnudo con mis dedos mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Me levanté en puntas para estar cerca de su rostro y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo lo más que pude.

-Jacob- susurré sobre su boca, él solo respiraba de manera forzada- definitivamente deberías ponerte una camisa, quizás también darte una ducha fría.-

Me alejé de él rápidamente y volví a mi sitio en el sofá como si nada, Jacob seguía pasmado en el lugar en el que lo deje. Se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y entró a su recámara murmurando alguna clase de "maldita bruja".

Al quedarme completamente sola y sin tener nada que hacer ya, mi mente comenzó a trabajar. Estaba en jodidos problemas, Edward quería asesinarme, las Denali aún seguían con vida y faltaba muy poco para el día de la graduación. Una sensación de paranoia comenzó a surgir en mi pecho, Edward podría encontrarme en cualquier momento y yo no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos- la voz de Jacob me hizo saltar en mi lugar- Boo.-

-Idiota, me asustaste.-

-No es para tanto Bella-ugh comenzaba a ser molesto- Te pierdo unos segundos de vista y ya estás lanzándote de mí acantilado-

Ignore lo que sea que haya dicho sobre el acantilado y simplemente pregunté lo que me perturbaba.

-¿Entonces me espiabas todo el tiempo?.-

-Por supuesto Bella- rodé los ojos por el estúpido apodo- Eres la hija del jefe y la novedad del pueblo cuando supieron de tu regreso. Tuve curiosidad y que sorpresa tan grande me lleve al darme cuenta lo que verdaderamente eres.-

-¿Y según tú qué soy?-

-Una bruja- tomó mi cara entre sus manos enormes- una preciosa bruja.-

-Jacob, no te confundas-lo empuje para que se alejara de mí- a penas y te conozco, me haz acosado todo este tiempo y no me siento bien como para un enredo amoroso.-

-Tranquila bonita, no quiero incomodarte. Solamente eres demasiado apetecible para tu propio bienestar-Me observó fijamente con sus enormes ojos oscuros- ¿Acaso no soy el monstruo adecuado para ti? ¿Si sabes lo que ha hecho a las chicas de Forks esa asquerosa sanguijuela?.-

-¿Qué diferencia tienes tú de él entonces? Eres un estúpido hombre lobo, se supone que haces prácticamente la misma mierda que él con la obvia diferencia de la transformación animal.-

-Calmate preciosa, creo que me equivoqué al decir que soy un hombre lobo- lo miré confundida- si, nos transformamos en lobos, pero somos más una clase de "cambia formas". Lo nuestro no es como algo salido de un cuento de terror, es algo más ancestral, espiritual o hasta mágico. Es una clase de poder heredado de nuestros antepasados y el gen solo renace cuando el pueblo está en peligro, somos los protectores de los cara pálida. Yo no me transformaría si el chupasangre no hubiera elegido Forks como su McDonald's personal.-

-¡Ya basta Jacob!- quería llorar, odiaba no poder odiar a Edward- no me siento bien para esto. Mejor explícame porqué tú el "oh gran protector de Forks" no me ha detenido si sabes cuáles son mis planes.-

El parecía estar pensando en su respuesta. Yo estaba cansada y no necesitaba un problema más para añadir a mi lista de obstáculos. Quizás los dioses no querían que yo hiciera nada y tendría que conformarme con lo que me daban. O quizás, simplemente me estaban probando para saber qué tan buena era yo superando las pruebas que me ponían.

-En realidad no creo que vayas a hacerle un mal a nadie, por supuesto que está el asunto de las rubias.-

Claro, como no iba a imaginármelo, el tenía que proteger a las estúpidas hadas aunque no eran humanas.

-Ni siquiera deberías protegerlas, se pueden valer por sí mismas- malditas rubias- no es como que no tengan con que cuidarse.-

-¿Cómo a la que tienen secuestrada?- Jacob en verdad me estaba irritando, yo solo quería estar en casa y llorar.- No creo que ella haya tenido una oportunidad real de defenderse.

-No es de tu incumbencia- el levantó sus manos y sonrió despreocupadamente quitándole hierro al asunto- como sea, necesito salir de aquí antes de que Edward me encuentre.-

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-

Rodé los ojos, el chico era agradable pero en estos momentos no podía tolerar la mierda de nadie. Me levanté lista para irme pero el me detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso.

-Lamento haberte molestado, no era mi intención- le hice un gesto de "me estás jodiendo" y el sonrió- quizás si era un poco mi intención, pero hablando en serio, quiero ayudarte. No solo porque es mi deber, me agradas mucho más de lo que deberías.-

-Te lo agradezco- sonreí un poco- pero no quiero que te haga daño o nadie más-

Jacob se carcajeo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté molesta otra vez- Realmente puede venir en cualquier momento y acabar con todos aquí antes de que siquiera podamos contar hasta el 5.-

-El no se acerca a la reserva, está protegida por todos los lobos de la manada. Lo acabaríamos en un segundo.-

-¡No!-grité-Yo…

-Tranquila, no le haremos nada a tu adorado vampiro mientras que no se acerque- Jacob me abrazó y después de años conteniendo mis emociones, comencé a llorar- Shh, calma. Estoy para ti.-

No se por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando patéticamente en los brazos de Jacob y tampoco estuve consciente del momento en el que me quedé profundamente dormida mientras el susurraba palabras dulces en mi oído.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, desde el horrible y solitario mundo del abandono. No tengo perdón por todo el tiempo que deje la historia y espero que aunque sea una de ustedes se haya quedado, finalmente estoy de vacaciones y podré terminar esta historia y continuar Cinnamon. Nos quedan muy pocos capítulos de Prom Queen y les prometo que haré todo lo posible por finalizarla antes de que termine el año.**

**Ojalá que sigan aquí y si es así, muchas gracias, una vez más lamento la larga espera.**


	9. Cambios

**_Ya saben que los personajes son de S. M y que la historia es mía_.**

_**Disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

**People are powerful beings****  
****Trying to find the power in me to be faithful****  
****Change is a powerful thing****  
****I feel it coming in me****  
****Maybe by the time this song is done****  
****I'll be able****  
****To be honest, capable****  
****Of holding you in my arms without letting you fall when I don't feel beautiful**

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza y abrazada a algo extremamente caliente.

Los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaron a llegar y los ronquidos de Jacob fueron la confirmación de todo lo sucedido, estaba en lo que al parecer era su recámara y ambos nos encontrábamos recostados en su cama. Las cobijas sobraban, el chico ardía como estufa.

Me sentía agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por mí y el mal sabor de boca que tenía el día de ayer fue reemplazado por una determinación increíble.

Necesitaba un plan nuevo, Edward ya no estaba figurando en el mapa, tenía que recuperar a Irina y asesinar a las otras dos. Probablemente el iba a intentar joderme y esperaba que no hubiera dicho mis planes a las estúpidas rubias. Tenía que ser inteligente y actuar fríamente, dejarle mi corazón abierto a ese pedazo de como Jake lo llamaba "sanguijuela" me había distraído de mis metas.

Comenzaba a esclarecer lo que deseaba realizar y necesitaba mi mejor cara de niña buena para ello, también la pequeña ayuda de Jacob, por supuesto que esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie se inmiscuyera tan profundamente. Solo eran pequeños favores los que necesitaba que me hiciera.

Decidí despertarlo para contarle partes de mi plan, omitiendo todas aquellas que no fueran favorables para mí imagen con el supuesto protector de los incautos de Forks.

-Jacob-susurré en su oído- Jacob, despierta.-

Al no tener respuesta alguna decidí jugar un poco con él, comencé a dejar besos por su rostro y cuando no dijo ni pío sobre ello bajé a su cuello repartiendo besos húmedos. El chico definitivamente estaba despertando, metí mis manos bajo su playera para pasarlas por su bien trabajado pecho. Sonreí al escuchar pequeños gemidos saliendo de su boca, y entonces fui un poco más lejos porque empezaba a excitarme, el chico estaba más que bueno y yo definitivamente no era de piedra. Si, amaba a Edward, pero el me había destruido y después del miserable y patético episodio de llanto de ayer, yo había tenido suficiente sufrimiento. Por supuesto que me habían fastidiado los intentos de coqueteo de Jacob, pero estaba caliente y necesitaba el desestresarme justo ahora.

Iba a disfrutar lo que la vida me estaba ofreciendo.

-Jake despierta- nos quité las cobijas de encima y sin más, lo besé.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sin darle oportunidad de replicar profundice el beso, no tardó mucho en responderme. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él y le quite la playera. El sin quedarse atrás me levanto los brazos y lanzó la playera que me había prestado a algún lugar de su habitación. Cortó el beso solamente para mirarme los pechos desnudos ya que no traía sostén, comenzó a besar mi cuello, tomó con una de sus manos mi pecho izquierdo y bajo su boca al pezón derecho succionando de manera deliciosa.

Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mí y sin poder evitarlo moví mis caderas para conseguir un poco de fricción.

-Bella- gimió y sentir su aliento cálido contrastando con la humedad de su saliva sobre mi pecho solo me hizo querer más, ni siquiera me importó el estúpido apodo. Jacob se detuvo- Bella cariño ¿Deseas esto?

No había notado que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados hasta que escuché su pregunta, el tipo me estaba jodiendo, le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata lo que yo sabía que él deseaba y me salía con cuestionamientos tontos.

Sin decir nada puse mis manos en su nuca y lo jale hacia mí estrellando su boca violentamente contra la mía. Podía sentir sus manos por todas partes, yo también lo tocaba en dónde podía y solo pensaba en lo cálido que era, no solo por su temperatura, se sentía distinto. No era como…Edward.

Me congelé, el notando el repentino cambio en mi actitud simplemente dejó de besarme, me quito de encima, se levantó y me lanzó su playera para que me cubriera los pechos.

Me sentí avergonzada como una niña pequeña, el simplemente sonrió de la misma forma imposiblemente amplia en que lo hacía y se sentó a mí lado.

-Wow Bells, tu si que sabes despertar a un chico- me sonroje como idiota y el solo levantó los hombros despreocupadamente- no debes angustiarte, entiendo que no es buen momento para esto.-

-Yo…-ugh no sabía que decir- es solo que…-

-Tranquila no tienes que explicar nada- me dio un beso en la mejilla- tú sí que me diste un buen meneo nena. Cuando quieras repetimos.-

Alzó las cejas sugestivamente y solo pude sonreír por lo dulce que estaba siendo conmigo, probablemente no lo merecía y aquí estaba él siendo el apoyo que no sabía que necesitaba.

-Gracias Jake, lamento lo de ayer. Y me refiero a todo, desde el comportarme terriblemente odiosa hasta el inconsolable llanto.-nuevamente me sentí sonrojar- Yo no acostumbro hacer eso con las personas y ayer yo estaba pasando por algo muy extraño que…-

-Ya te dije que no tienes que explicarme nada, ahora somos amigos ¿No? Eso fue lo que dijiste después de que te rescaté en la playa.-

Se levantó de la cama y extendió su mano hacia mí para que lo siguiera.

-Por cierto, mi ropa te sienta mejor que lo que sea que llevabas puesto antes.-

Mientras el me hacía el desayuno comencé a cuestionarme lo que quería, Jacob parecía ser feliz con lo que la vida le había otorgado y parecía no necesitar más. Y yo cada vez deseando más y teniéndolo, me sentía miserable.

Quizás estaba bien replantearme todo lo que había hecho, pedir perdón y volver con mamá a casa.

-¿Qué estás tramando ahora?- preguntó Jacob- ¿Algún plan malvado que deba evitar?

-Todo lo contrario- sonreí- quizás deba simplemente dejar las cosas como están y ser feliz con lo que tengo-

-¿En serio?- Jacob parecía realmente sorprendido- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

Nuevamente me sonrojé, odiaba confesar mi basura amigable.

-Tu- susurré- pareces feliz y yo me siento…incompleta, quizás si comienzo a conformarme el vacío que siento en estos momentos desaparezca.-

Jacob apagó la estufa, nos sirvió a ambos y dejo los platos con comida que olía delicioso en la mesa de su cocina. Se acercó a mí, se agachó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos para después juntar nuestras frentes.

Sentía mi corazón acelerado y me sentía estúpidamente humana por ello. Jacob cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los míos, finalmente me besó y se sintió diferente a la primera vez, parecía que el lo hacía con cariño. Mi cerebro nuevamente activo millones de alarmas que me gritaban "¡Edward! ¡Edward!" pero no quise detenerme, quería algo sano para mí, quizás no amaba a Edward. Conocía a Jacob de un día y había demostrado ser mucho mejor que él en todos los sentidos, sería tan fácil quererlo, unas horas con él y me estaba haciendo replantearme mi vida. Pero no me sentía llena, no como con Edward, lo extrañaba tanto. Odiaba lo que había pasado y quería tanto correr a sus brazos.

-Nena ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Jacob interrumpió mi vomito mental y pude notar como nuevamente corrían lágrimas por mis mejillas, el las limpió con sus pulgares- lo siento, no debí besarte.-

-Estoy bien, no es tu culpa. Estoy comportándome como una tonta, yo solamente necesito aclarar todo en mi cabeza.-

-Perdón si me pase, realmente me gustas- yo iba a callarlo pero antes de que hiciera nada dijo- pero ya basta de basura, hay que comer antes de que se enfríen los manjares que nos preparé.-

Suspiré, pudo ser tan simple. Pero nada en mi vida era sencillo.

Durante el desayuno recordé qué un vampiro andaba suelto y que probablemente me odiaba y podía lastimar a Charlie por mí culpa, pero Jacob me tranquilizó diciendo que los chicos de la manada se estaban encargando de cuidarlo. Entonces me preocupe porque él no tenía idea de en dónde estaba e iba a armar un escándalo por no encontrarme y Jacob una vez más me calmó asegurándome de que había convencido a Billy (su padre), de llamarlo para pedirle permiso de quedarme a dormir aquí unos días. Según lo que le había dicho Jacob a Billy, el y yo éramos muy amigos porque en algún momento nos habíamos encontrado en el bosque. Billy no sabía mi secreto y estaba a salvo de la preocupación y la furia de Charlie.

Estar en la reservación era como desconectarme del horrible mundo que me esperaba fuera de ella y realmente no quería afrontar las consecuencias de lo que yo sola había construido. Aún sentía algo de tentación por seguir con el plan pero no tenía a Edward y eso me estaba matando.

Jacob se fue unas horas a una reunión con la manada y Billy no estaba en casa porque al parecer se había ido con mi padre y su otro amigo Harry a pescar. No corría ningún riesgo de toparme con mi sádico vampiro porque simplemente no entraba a la reservación, así que caminé tranquilamente por la playa, pensando en cómo iba a manejar mi vida desde este momento.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y no sé cuántas horas o minutos llevaba caminando, sin darme cuenta llegué al bosque y ya era demasiado tarde cuando supe en que lugar me encontraba, la maldita cabaña de Edward.

Sentí a alguien detrás de mí y lo supe, estaba completamente jodida.

-Mi amada Bella- dijo el apodo con desdén- has vuelto.-

* * *

**Hooola a quienes siguen aquí, planeaba subir este capítulo el jueves, pero aquí está listo como un milagro navideño. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, ya queda prácticamente nada de PQ y espero terminar de subirla antes de que termine el año para poder iniciar 2020 dando todo en Cinnamon mi otra historia (vayan a darle un vistazo, es menos fantasía y tendrá muchísimo drama, también chequen mis otras historias por si se aburren, son cortitas y fáciles de leer).**

**Ya saben que el mejor regalo para nosotras son los reviews, así que quienes sigan presentes por favor háganse notar con un comentario que es gratis y trae mucha felicidad a este pequeño ser que escribe para ustedes.**

**Pasen una linda Nochebuena y feliz Navidad. **


	10. El punto de no retorno

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Face from heaven, bet the world she don't know  
Pretty girls don't know the things that I know  
Walk my way, I'll share the things that you want**

**Dancin' past the point of no return  
Let go, we can free ourselves of all we've learned  
I love this secret language that we're speaking  
Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return  
Let's embrace the point of no return.**

-Edward- susurré, nuevamente estaba llorando-no me lastimes por favor-

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, cerré los ojos con fuerza para detener la cascada de lágrimas pero no funcionó, lo escuché reír.

-Tranquila Be-lla- lo último lo dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño-solo vamos a hablar un poco sobre la nueva mascota que tienes-

Abrí los ojos y él ya estaba frente a mí, tan inhumanamente hermoso como siempre, mi llanto no cesaba y me sentía como una idiota por solo querer abrazarlo y fundirme con él ¿Cómo había dejado que me jodiera tanto?

Él sonrió y en un gesto inesperado para mí, recogió con uno de sus dedos una de las lágrimas que resbalaba por mi mejilla. Llevó su dedo a la boca y la chupo.

-Tan bueno- dijo casi gimiendo- entonces preciosa Isabella, cuéntame más sobre tu nuevo perro.-

-Edward, por favor- estaba suplicando y ni siquiera sabía porqué-solo quiero…

No terminé la oración, con toda la energía y poder que me quedaba en el cuerpo comencé a conjurar.

-Isabella no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- lo amaba pero no podía dejar que hiciera conmigo lo que el deseara- ¡Isabella obedece!

Fue todo lo que necesite escuchar para continuar, logré hacer que se mantuviera inmóvil en su lugar. Solo necesitaba unos minutos para recuperar la fuerza energética que había perdido en los últimos días, necesitaba algo que ofrecer a los dioses para que me dieran lo que necesitaba.

Tenía que ser rápida, el hechizo contra Edward no duraría mucho, corrí a la cabaña a buscar a Irina, la encontré tirada en la recámara de Edward, parecía una flor marchita y casi tuve lástima, el maldito Jacob me había hecho esto.

Pero en este momento era ella o yo y definitivamente no había cambiado lo suficiente como para dejarla vivir a ella, además en su situación probablemente lo único que deseaba era morir.

Busqué en los cajones de un mueble y encontré una daga, estaba a punto de desmayarme, el hechizo de Edward me estaba debilitando en sobremanera y estaba a punto de soltarlo, estaría frita.

Irina abrió los ojos y me miró con miedo, después notó la daga y sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes.

-Hazlo-dijo débilmente- por favor mátame.-

Sin pensarlo más inicie el conjuro y cuando fue el momento enterré la daga en su corazón, sentí como al mismo tiempo que soltaba la atadura de Edward, algo extraño me llenaba el pecho, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza y podía escuchar sus latidos acelerandose, taladrandome la cabeza, por mis venas corría la sangre con fuerza y nuevamente era yo.

-Isabella- Edward estaba detrás de mí, sentía sus pasos cautelosos acercándose a la cama- Isabella-

Yo estaba fuera de mí, más poderosa que nunca, saqué la daga del corazón de Irina y con esta misma hice una abertura en su pecho lo suficientemente grande como para meter mis manos y arrancar de la criatura que acababa de asesinar un corazón de tono azulado.

Su cuerpo se sacudió una última vez por la pérdida, al tener su pequeño corazón entre mis manos simplemente lo aplasté hasta que lo único que quedó de él en mis manos fueron pedazos de carne.

El cuerpo de Irina se tornó de un tono grisáceo, la piel cubierta de sangre comenzó a arrugarse, dejando en la cama una especie salida de un cuento de horror en lugar de la hermosa hada que en días ya muy lejanos había sido.

La imagen desagradable que daba no hizo más que alentarme a seguir con el ritual mientras Edward seguía pasmado en algún lugar de su recámara. Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y los pedazos de lo que había sido un corazón en las manos me giré hacia él. Su rostro tallado por dioses parecía tranquilo pero en sus ojos podía ver la locura que se estaba desatando en su mente, locura que ahora sí expresaría con su bellísima cara cuando me vio llevarme el primer pedazo de carne a los labios.

Una sensación aún más fuerte que la anterior me llenó el cuerpo en cuanto comencé a masticar, estaba extasiada con el poder que sentía fluyendo a través de mí. Metí varios pedazos al mismo tiempo mientras veía a Edward fijamente.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Edward pero sin siquiera mover los labios- Debí esperar esto-

Lo miré confundida y el pareció notarlo, pero siguió inmóvil en su sitio. No iba a dejar que me condenará por esto, no después de todo lo que él había hecho.

-¿Esperar qué Edward?- de inmediato se tensó- ¿Qué fuera una maldita asesina justo cómo tú?-

-¿Puedes escucharme?-una vez más no ví que sus labios se movieran-¿Cómo mierda puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?-

El enojo que sentía se convirtió en sorpresa, sonreí triunfal y comí lo último que quedaba del corazón del hada.

-Oh cariño, ahora sí puedo luchar contigo- Edward seguía cauteloso y su mente era un total caos- quizás no pueda acabar contigo porque para empezar eres un maldito vampiro.-

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cama y en su mente se reproducían como una película los recuerdos de mí, sobre el cuerpo de Irina cubierta de su sangre, sacando su corazón sádicamente.

-Y si te mato Edward- sus ojos volvieron hacia mí- sería como acabar conmigo misma. Pero no por eso dejaré que me detengas, quizás lo hagas y probablemente me asesines más rápido de lo que quisiera admitir, pero te daré pelea tanto como pueda.-

Edward eliminó el espacio que había entre nosotros en menos de un segundo y aún con la mente en un caos alzó su mano hacia mí, estaba lista para luchar por mi vida, pero cuando sentí su mano alzando mi cara todo cambio.

-Te amo tanto Isabella- me miró con dulzura- No morirás porque yo no podría existir en un mundo en el que tú no existes.-

-Lamento todo lo que ha pasado en estos días- siguió hablando y yo nuevamente estaba llorando- Te quiero para siempre conmigo y me frustra no poder tener para darte lo que sea que desees, soy un ser despreciable y miserable. Pero contigo a mí lado he revivido cosas que creía muertas e imposibles de recuperar. Así que, amor mío mi vida está en tus manos, si tú lo deseas mátame en este momento, usa mi muerto corazón como usaste el de Irina y cumple tus deseos, pero si me dejas vivir, no te alejes de mí. Te ayudaré como lo he estado haciendo y seré tu sirviente más fiel, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo excepto dejarme. Preferiría mil veces la muerte a qué me dejes Isabella.-

En algún momento Edward se arrodilló frente a mí y después de todo lo dicho, dejé ir mi mierda a un lado. Bajé de la cama y me arrodillé de tal modo que quedáramos frente a frente, tomé sus manos en las mías y olvidando que él era un vampiro sádico, que yo era una bruja y ahora una asesina, ignorando por completo el cuerpo marchito que se encontraba en la cama y con toda la magia fluyendo a través de mí, lo besé.

Lo besé como si la vida se me fuera en ello y no deseando pensar en lo que mañana iba a suceder, porque ahora que conocía mis alcances acabaría rápido con todo esto, con Tanya, con Kate, si era necesario con el pueblo.

-Te amo Isabella- dijo y simplemente no hubo nada más que decir- Haré todo por ti.-

Ahí en el suelo, conmigo cubierta de sangre y el con su perfecta inmortalidad, sentimos el mundo como nuestro.

**KATE'S POV**

Algo andaba mal, muy muy mal.

-Tanya- grité- ¡Tanya!-

Mi hermana llegó a mi lado rápidamente, totalmente pálida y con la angustia flotando a su alrededor.

-Katie no la siento- sollozó- Dime que tú si la sientes por favor, ¡Kate dime qué tú sientes que está viva!-

Con lágrimas en los ojos no pude hacer nada más que negar con la cabeza.

-No Tanya, ya no está aquí-

-No te creo, no puede ser- comenzó a gritar- Kate ella está bien, quizás solo se desconectó de nosotras.-

Tanya se fue corriendo de mi habitación y yo corrí detrás de ella. Tenía la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Ambas gritamos dolorosamente cuando abrimos el pequeño cofre en dónde se encontraban nuestros cristales luminiscentes y nuestras esperanzas se vieron aplastadas cuando vimos el pequeño cristal azul de Irina totalmente apagado y prácticamente hecho polvo junto a nuestros cristales llenos de luz.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada, ambas sabíamos lo que eso significaba. Las palabras de nuestra madre cuando éramos pequeñas regresaron a mi cabeza.

_Irina, Tanya y yo estábamos pletóricas, hoy era un gran día para nosotras. _

_Nuestra madre nos daría nuestros cristales luminiscentes, eran el primer paso para finalmente adquirir todos nuestros poderes y poder salir a ayudar a la tierra y a los humanos._

_-¡Niñas!- gritó nuestra madre-¡vengan aquí!-_

_Todas sonreímos y vestidas con nuestras mejores ropas fuimos al encuentro de nuestra madre._

_-Mis bebés, es momento de que su magia comience a fructificar- madre nos observó con alegría a cada una de nosotras- Kate, tú primero.- _

_Dí un paso adelante y mi madre me dio un hermoso cristal verde lleno de luz._

_-Tanya- _

_Fue el turno de Tan de recibirla y era tal su emoción que algunas lágrimas acompañadas de una sonrisa se esparcieron por su rostro. _

_-Irina- ella estaba tan distraída que mamá tuvo que volver a llamarla- Irina niña-_

_Ella despertó de su trance y se acercó para recibir su cristal, cuando finalmente todas lo tuvimos madre nos hizo tomarnos de las manos formando un círculo._

_-Niñas, estos cristales representan sus vidas en el mundo terrenal y en el mundo espiritual, siempre que estén refulgiendo será porque permanecen con bien. Pero tengan mucho cuidado, son frágiles como sus vidas, están conectados con ustedes y si algo les ocurriera a ustedes los cristales se apagaran, si se apagan no hay nada por hacer. Su alma y su cuerpo estarán perdidos.-_

Regresé al presente, un presente en el que no había sonrisas ni orgullo, nuestra madre había muerto por su ansia de poder, habían pasado 100 años desde entonces y nunca esperé que algo malo pudiera suceder con alguna de nosotras. Estábamos en Forks para rescatar a los humanos de quién fuera que quería dañarlos y ahora una de nosotras estaba muerta.

-Katie- dijo Tanya con la voz quebrada- el cristal de mamá no estaba roto, solo apagado.-

Las palabras de Tanya me trastornaron en sobremanera.

-Kate, Irina no murió de forma natural o por suicidio- habló nuevamente- alguien la asesino.-

Ambas nos abrazamos con fuerza y entre sollozos hicimos la promesa de encontrar al asesino de nuestra hermana y hacerlo pagar.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ya solo nos quedan 3 capítulos de Prom Queen y espero que los disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlos. Cuéntenme sus teorías para el final o díganme ¿Les hubiera gustado que Bella tardara más en perdonar a Edward? ¿Creen que es justo que Irina muriera? ¿Qué van a hacer las Denali ahora que su hermana no está?**

**Dejen sus respuestas u opiniones en los comentarios, las amo mucho. **


	11. De acuerdo al plan

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía. Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**I tried so hard to act nice like a lady**

**You taught me that it was good to be crazy**

Después de nuestra reconciliación, Edward y yo quemamos los restos de Irina, podría decirse que fue una ceremonia hermosa y que yo sentí pena por ella. Pero no fue así, simplemente esperamos a que no quedase rastro alguno de ella y seguimos la vida como si nada, yo volví a casa con Charlie y llamé a Jake por teléfono para pedirle ayuda con algo, Edward no estaba feliz por mi amistad con el caliente chico lobo, pero no tuvo otra opción más que guardarse sus reclamos y seguirme el juego.

Hoy regresaba a clases y después de estas iría a la reservación a encontrarme con él, no importaba que arma de convencimiento tuviera que utilizar para conseguir su ayuda.

Deje de pensar un poco en eso y me alisté para ir a la escuela, gracias a Irina me veía mejor que nunca, si antes era hermosa ahora rozaba con la punta de los dedos la perfección.

Bajé las escaleras de la casa, me dí un chequeo rápido en el espejo antes de salir y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Edward en su odioso auto esperándome con una sonrisa retadora.

-¿No crees que es algo sospechoso que el supuesto "novio" de mis supuestas amigas venga a recogerme para ir a la escuela?- pregunté al acercarme- Tanya y Kate se volverán locas.-

Sin dejar de sonreír abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara y camino tranquilo hacia el lugar del conductor.

-¿Qué te tiene tan contento?-

-Las Denali no están.- dijo simplemente sin quitar su sonrisa-me llamaron hace unas horas, saben lo de Irina.-

-¡¿Qué?!- estábamos jodidos- ¿Y por qué carajo estás tan feliz si lo saben? ¿Cómo infiernos no han venido a buscarme para freirme en nombre de su estúpida hermana?-

Edward arrancó el coche y con la vista en frente y aún la tonta sonrisa en su bello rostro dijo.

-Relájate amor mío, no saben que fuimos nosotros- giro a verme y al notar mi confusión añadió- lo saben por alguna clase de conexión mágica y cristales que brillan en la oscuridad, cuando me llamó devastada Tanya supe que algo sospechaban y bueno me preguntó por Kate, dije que no sabía nada pero que buscaría su rastro, les dije que había encontrado algo cerca del río y ahora están persiguiendo un rastro falso de cenizas en el agua. Así que estaremos libres de ellas por un rato.-

No me lo podía creer, besé a Edward sin importarme que perdiera el control del auto, obviamente no tenía que estar atento al camino, era un punto vampiro así que daba igual, no quedaríamos hechos galleta en ningún árbol.

-No sabes lo bueno que es eso cariño, tengo tiempo de manejar a los estúpidos estudiantes y arreglar todo para el baile- mierda ahora hasta yo estaba sonriendo- joder esto es perfecto.-

Llegamos al instituto y todos se sorprendieron al verme llegar con Edward, el como perfecto caballero me abrió la puerta para que saliera del auto y yo simplemente sonreía para todos los curiosos.

Entonces comenzó la verdadera (literalmente hablando) magia. No sabía que las hermanas no estarían cerca por lo que no estaba preparada adecuadamente, pero con el poder recientemente adquirido podía hacer que las cosas mejorarán para todos y con suerte en dos días la corona sería mía y con la bendita coronación llegaría lo anhelado, el poder infinito y la inmortalidad. Sin tener que ocultarme en las sombras o hacer de los humanos un restaurante con piernas. Incluso podría sacar a Edward de ese mundo y a su lado disfrutar de todos las ventajas que vendrían con mi magia.

Primero tenía que desvanecer de la estrecha mente de mis compañeros el recuerdo agradable de las rubias, algo jodidamente difícil porque las amaban con locura, algunos las envidiaban pero detrás de ello había una admiración por ellas. Claro que no eran todos, algunos seguían fieles a mí.

-Isabella, ¿estás bien?- la cara angustiada de Edward interrumpió mi trabajo- te ves muy cansada.-

-Lo estoy, trabajar la mente de los demás es algo difícil.-

Estábamos en la cafetería, llevaba horas haciendo mi magia y aunque Irina era excelente fuente de poder, me estaba agotando.

-Necesito un respiro- me levanté de la mesa que ocupabamos y Edward me siguió en silencio- quiero estar sola.-

Seguí caminando sin voltear a comprobar que seguía detrás de mí, me senté en el césped de el pequeño patiecillo que había en el campus y llamé a mi adorada mentora.

-Hola vampi-Bella- rodé los ojos por el apodo- ¿Qué fue necesario para que mi oh tan buena amiga llame?-

-Jane, no juegues conmigo. Necesito un favor.-

-Tu siempre necesitas un favor- escuché la voz de Alec gritando "convenenciera"- Alec manda saludos.-

-Igual para él, como sea las hadas no están y quiero darme ventaja para la coronación ¿Cómo puedo borrarlas de sus mentes?-

-¿Cómo es que siguen vivas Isabella?-

-No me grites idiota, tengo tímpanos y aún no soy invencible- al no escuchar respuesta proseguí- De hecho una si está muerta…-

-¿Una? ¿La que secuestraron? Era cuestión de tiempo, que jodido desperdicio de magia, si la ibas a dejar morir entonces nos la hubieras…

-¡Para tu mierda Jane! La use para salvarme de Edward, larga historia, ya todo está bien. Solo quiero algo que me ayude a sacarlas de sus mentes-

-Después me contarás todo y con detalles- no dijo nada en minutos- borrarlas de la memoria de todos y cada uno de ellos va a ser difícil, terminarás exhausta y la gran aportación de la rubia número 1 se desaparecerá muy rápidamente. Mejor implanta una sensación de rechazo.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Necesitas que te explique todo paso por pasó? Ese vampiro te tiene jodida Isabella, aunque yo también me dejaría joder por tremendo pedazo de…-

-¡Jane!- me estaba quitando el tiempo y era lo que menos tenía- si no tienes nada bueno que decir entonces me voy.-

-Tranquila fiera, te explico rápido, necesitas un objeto de suyo. No cualquier objeto, algo que esté tan cargado de su esencia que estando en cualquier habitación creerías que ellas están ahí. Te enviaré un conjuro. Cuando tengas esos objetos y el conjuro, necesitarás llevarlos a algún sitio en el que estés segura y sola.-

-¿Y es todo?-

-No, tu sabes que no hay magia sin sacrificio. Para que los demás las repudien primero tu pasaras por un estado mental lleno de pensamientos repulsivos. Necesitas estar muy enfocada y no dejarte llevar por la repugnancia que estos te van a causar, para que puedas transmitirla a los objetos de las hadas y que su presencia esté marcada por el rechazo y el asco de quienes se acerquen a ellas.-sin más Jane solo agrego- A que te cagaste nena-

-Jodete Jane, gracias por tu ayuda.- dije sinceramente- pronto estaremos en el mismo nivel.-

-Seremos fuerzas imparables mujer, ¿Te imaginas?- Alec se carcajeo en el fondo por lo que había dicho su hermana- Tú, Alec y yo contra el jodido planeta, ¡Ah! Olvidaba al sexy vampiro que te conseguiste.-

Riendo colgué. No sonaba tan complicado pero necesitaba los malditos artículos llenos de la "esencia" de las idiotas hadas. Pero primero tenía que hablar con Jacob.

Llamé a Edward con el pensamiento y en menos de un segundo se encontraba frente a mí.

-Te extrañé- me besó- Te tardaste mucho.-

-Solo pasaron unos minutos tonto- sonreí sobre sus labios- Necesito que vayamos a casa de las Denali-

-¿Por qué?- le hice un resumen mental de lo que me había dicho Jane- Oh, vaya.-

-Sí- hice un puchero- ¿Me ayudas?-

-Por ti lo que sea cariño- puse mi escudo mental otra vez- odio no poder escucharte.-

Mientras nos besábamos le dí la noticia.

-Te veo en dos horas- me alejó con confusión- Iré a ver a Jacob-

Su buen humor decayó y en su lugar la furia de abrió paso entre sus ojos.

-¿Necesitas llevarle croquetas al perro?-

-No guapo- lo acerqué a mí con fuerza y dejé besos sobre su cuello- solo quiero pedirle un favor.-

Gruñó mientras yo metía mis manos bajo su camisa y acariciaba su abdomen.

-Sabes que puedo hacer lo que sea que desees- le dí un mordisco a su cuello- no lo necesitas.-

-Es por nosotros Edward, no es algo que tú puedas resolver cariño.-

Lo besé y supe que se había rendido.

-Confía en mi, si logro convencerlo seremos jodidamente felices y libres cuando todo esté hecho.-

-Estaré muerto de celos mientras estés ahí Isabella- tomó con sus manos mi cuello firmemente pero sin lastimarme- recuerda que eres solo mía.-

Amaba cuando se ponía todo controlador y celoso, pero en estos momentos tenía que irme así que antes de que otra cosa pasara me solté de su agarre y le quité las llaves del auto.

-Te veo en dos horas amor mío- le lancé un beso y lo escuché bufar- Te prometo que soy solamente tuya.-

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento y subí al auto.

El camino hacía la reservación se me hizo eterno, y cuando me estacione frente a la casa de mi recién hecho amigo el ya estaba esperándome afuera.

-Hola preciosa- me envolvió en un cálido abrazo y yo simplemente sonreí sobre su pecho desnudo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-No actúes como si no te hubiera dicho que vendría bobo ¿Acaso no tienes playeras? No es de buena educación recibir a tus amigas semidesnudo-

-No seas amargada, además sé que te encanta verme así.-me dio una de sus sonrisas imposibles y no pude hacer más que devolvérsela- acompáñame al taller, ahí nadie nos interrumpirá.-

Me guiñó un ojo y me indicó que lo siguiera, caminé detrás de él, suspiré, con Jacob todo era tan fácil como respirar. Estando con él toda mi mierda parecía menos importante y me sentía como un ser humano normal.

El problema es que yo ya no era normal, estaba podrida desde el tope de mi cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos del pie y me encantaba estarlo. Con él cerca me sentía con la necesidad de eliminar todo lo que había hecho y dejar mis planes a un lado y eso simplemente no era tolerable. Con Edward era todo lo contrario, el me aceptaba con los defectos y las ambiciones que tenía e incluso estaba dispuesto a apoyarme en lo que fuera que yo desease. El podía matar a todo un país por mí y hacerlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar parada viendo a la nada todo el día?- Jacob se burló de mí mientras yo por supuesto estaba como idiota frente a la puerta del taller- Te juro que aquí es más agradable que allá afuera.-

-Lo siento, me distraje- entré y me senté en un pequeño banquito-Yo…quería pedirte un favor.-

-Mientras que no implique matar a alguien está bien- ugh ahí estaba el chico bueno del pueblo- ¿No es eso verdad?-

-No, no en absoluto- dije rápidamente antes de que su mente divagara- Yo quisiera que intercedieras por mí con la manada.-

-¿Interceder por ti? No has hecho nada malo como para que te tuviéramos que matar o algo Bells.-

-Aún no-

-¡¿Qué?!-la confusión se apodero de su rostro- No planeas dañar a los humanos del pueblo ¿Verdad?-

-Todo lo contrario, los quiero vivos y sanos, los necesito para terminar mi ritual- me veía anonadado- yo no quiero hacerles daño, solo quiero ser coronas y es todo. Incluso podr…-

-¿Sigues con eso del poder? Bella eres perfecta así, no necesitas magia o el control mundial para llenar tus vacíos. Puedes ser feliz siendo solamente tú.-

-La magia es parte de mí. Además ahora no solo es por mí, quiero sacar a Edward de la oscuridad, el merece una oportunidad para cambiar y solo alcanzando mi objetivo podré ayudarlo.-

-¿El chupasangre? ¡¿Vas a utilizar a tus compañeros solamente para ayudar a aquel que los ha aterrorizado por años?! Isabella esa cosa no te ama, solo te está utilizando.-

-No lo llames así, por favor. Ayúdame, no lastimaré a nadie lo juro- llevé mi mano a mi pecho como juramento- bueno solamente a las rubias.-

-No, ellas no han hecho nada.-

-Jacob, por favor ¡Ellas ni siquiera son humanas!-

-No Isabella, son seres inocentes.-

-Por favor Jake, esto nos beneficiará a todos. Edward dejará a los humanos en paz y ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse por protegerlos. Incluso podría ayudarlos a acabar con cualquier amenaza que se presente en el pueblo, o terminar con su situación lobuna, te ofrezco todo a cambio de casi nada Jacob, por favor habla con la manada. Nadie saldrá herido y a las hadas nadie las buscará o recordará.-

-Es un trato- la voz de alguien que no era Jacob resonó en el lugar- pero nada de muertes humanas.-

Jacob y yo giramos nuestras cabezas y ahí se encontraba el otro chico que estaba con Jake el día que me rescató de la playa.

-Sam, son inocentes- Jacob se levantó y confrontó al otro hombre- Ellas merecen ser protegidas también.-

-Ellas no son nuestro problema Jacob, el vampiro sí. Estamos aquí para proteger a los _humanos_ del pueblo- Sam hizo énfasis al decir "humanos"- lo que Isabella nos garantiza es que el vampiro deje de matar para siempre, no solo a personas de Forks y solo en estos tiempos. Es algo permanente ¿no es así Isabella?-

Yo solo asentí a su pregunta.

-Pero ¿y las tres hadas?- ahora solo quedaban dos pero Jacob no tenía porque saberlo- ¿no es nuestro deber proteger a todos los indefensos aquí?-

-Ellas no están indefensas Jacob- Sam me miró fijamente- Yo soy el alfa de la manada y te garantizo que no habrá problema alguno con los demás, solo necesito que pruebes tu magia. Demuestranos que la muerte de esas mujeres será por algo que realmente funcione y no simple palabrería sacada de un libro de cuentos.-

-¿Es en serio Sam? ¿Somos jodidos hombres lobo y no crees en la brujería?- Jacob estaba furioso- eres un hipócrita.-

Me acerque a ellos cautelosa y antes de decir nada abracé a Jake, le hablé por medio de mi mente.

-Te prometo que todo va a salir bien y que nadie más saldrá lastimado-

Me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y supe que estábamos bien, terminé nuestro abrazo y Jacob solo mantuvo un brazo sobre mis hombros cuando ambos nos dirigimos hacía Sam.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que es verdad lo que te digo?-

La imagen de una mujer con una cicatriz atravesando su rostro inundó su mente.

-Les daré unos minutos a solas para que hablen- y como dando una orden le dijo a Jacob- llévala a casa de Emily, los estaremos esperando.-

El entendimiento llegó a los ojos de Jacob y cuando Sam desapareció de nuestra vista solo negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunté.

-Está aceptando todo esto solo para que limpies sus culpas, ni siquiera le importa el pueblo- Jacob se veía realmente molesto- no duda de tu poder, solo necesitaba una excusa para que hicieras algo por él sin verse egoísta. ¿Puedes escuchar lo que pienso?.-

-Solo cuando quiero hacerlo, no siempre.-

-Te mostraré algo.-

Imágenes de Sam con la misma chica de sus pensamientos aparecieron, solo que la chica no tenía la fea cicatriz. Parecía que estaban discutiendo y Sam se veía fuera de sus cabales, de un momento a otro su cuerpo humano fue reemplazado por el de un enorme lobo negro y sus garras gigantes rasgaron el hermoso rostro de la mujer.

-Wow, eso fue intenso.-

-Lo se Bells, Sam no es malo y jamás quiso herir a Emily- Jacob acunó mi cara entre sus manos- no tienes que hacer esto, te prometo que no lo necesitas. Sam te apoya solo para que lo ayudes con lo de Emily no porque piense que es un favor para el pueblo.-

-No compliques todo Jacob, lo haré con su ayuda o sin ella. Incluso si tengo que dejar Forks para siempre para que no me asesinen lo haré.-

Jacob dejó caer los brazos y suspiró.

-Te ayudaremos nena, no es lo que yo desearía pero si estás feliz con ello yo te ayudaré.- sonreí- vamos con Emily.-

Salimos tomados de la mano del taller y caminamos así hasta una pequeña casa de aspecto rústico y antigüo muy parecida a la de Jacob. Ni siquiera tuvimos que tocar la puerta, en cuanto estuvimos en la entrada Sam nos abrió luciendo totalmente esperanzado.

-Pasen chicos- dijo la chica de la cicatriz- Sam, es de mala educación dejar a los invitados afuera.-

-Soy Isabella- me presenté- Si no te molesta necesito hablar un minuto a solas con Sam.-

El aludido salió de la casa y Jacob entró en su lugar preguntado a Emily algo sobre panecillos de naranja, no escuché la respuesta porque Sam cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Ella sabe lo que voy a hacer?- pregunté tranquila- porque necesito advertirte que la magia no solo es dar sin recibir nada a cambio.-

-Te apoyaré en tus planes ¿Qué más quieres?-

-No me refiero a eso, incluso si no lo hicieras la sanaría- dije sinceramente- ella no merece lo que le pasó.-

-¿Jacob te lo dijo?-

No quería meter a Jake en problemas así que solo inventé algo.

-Lo pude ver en tus recuerdos- era algo que podía hacer así que no era una total mentira- pero a lo que iba con lo de la magia es que, hay que pagar un precio por ella. La magia viene de los dioses y ellos necesitan algo a cambio de ti para proporcionartela, ustedes son el claro ejemplo de ello, don bestias prácticamente indestructibles pero a cambio de proteger a otros eternamente e incluso sin que ustedes lo pidieran su gen se les otorgó. Están condenados por la petición de sus ancestros.-

-¿Entonces que hay que darles para que curen a mi Emily?- Sam lucía desesperado- lo que sea que necesites, mi vida si es necesario.-

-Tranquilo, no hay que ser tan extremistas. Emily sentirá un inmenso dolor cuando la esté sanando, será como si estuviera quemándola viva mientras recito el hechizo de sanación.-

-Ellas no lo sabe, le dije que tenía un regalo pero no dije que era.- se quedó pensativo un minuto- ¿No puede alguien más pagar por ella?-

-Necesitaría entregar algo del mismo "valor" que lo que me están dando. Alguien más tendría que proporcionar su dolor como ofrenda-

-Yo pagaré la ofrenda-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo lo haré- dijo Sam determinadamente- lo merezco, yo le hice esto y yo voy a enmendarlo.-

Acordamos dormir a Emily para que no objetara por lo que iba a hacer Sam, de todas formas él por su ADN lobuno sanaba increíblemente rápido. Quizás los dioses hicieran su mejora tardía para que no hubiera trampa o quizás lo dejarían sanar con velocidad por la nobleza de su acto, pero cualquiera de las dos el estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo con tal de hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba.

Entramos a la casa y Jacob comía algo que olía riquísimo a naranja, sonrió con la boca llena de pan y Emily se acercó a mí con unos panecillos de dónde provenía el olor.

-Toma uno pequeña- me dio una mirada tímida- no muerden te lo prometo.-

Agarré el pan que me ofrecía y mientras ella iba a la cocina por alguna bebida para darnos espolvoree en los panecillos restantes polvo para dormirla.

-¿Qué mierda haces Bells?-dijo Jacob casi atragantandose- Sam te matará.-

-Shhh- Sam lo calló- ya viene, después te explico.-

Para no dejarlo con la duda nuevamente lo dejé escuchar mis pensamientos y le conté todo lo que había pasado con Sam.

Emily se quedó dormida mientras charlabamos contentos e inmediatamente nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Los chicos llevaron a Emily a su recámara y yo busqué todo lo que iba a necesitar para realizar el hechizo.

Entré a la recámara y puse todo en una mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama.

En un pequeño recipiente deshoje las flores que arranqué del jardín delantero de Emily y corté la palma de mi mano con uno de los cuchillos.

-Bella- que carajo- Jacob y Sam parecían jodidos por la vista de mi sangre pero el único hablando era Jacob- iré por alcohol-

-No es nada, necesitamos la sangre de una bruja para esto- respondí- he hecho heridas más profundas y sano muy rápido. Mejor preocúpate por sam.-

Deje que la sangre gotera sobre el recipiente de las flores hasta que considere suficiente, limpié mi mano con un trapo y en cuestión de segundos la herida ya estaba cerrada. Ambos lobos veían todo con asombro. No deje que su impresión me desconcentrara y comencé a machacar los pétalos con una cuchara para que se hicieran uno solo con mi sangre.

Ya que estaba la pasta de sangre hecha encendí una vela y le pedí a Sam que se recostara boca a bajo junto a Emily de modo en el que yo pudiera sentarme en medio de los dos para continuar con el hechizo. El trabajo de Jacob era sostener a Sam para que no se moviera cuando el dolor fuera insoportable.

Con delicadeza unté la mezcla de sangre y flores en la cicatriz de Emily hasta que estuvo completamente tapada. Después calenté uno de los cuchillos y procedí recitando el hechizo, mientras lo hacía encajaba el cuchillo ardiente en la espalda de Sam poco a poco.

Como si de un dibujo a calca realizara, trace con el cuchillo la forma de la cicatriz de Emily por la piel del hombre que la amaba. Trataba de no ser brusca pero si no lo hería profundamente la cicatriz no desaparecía. El gritaba pero aguantó todo hasta el último momento.

Al finalizar Sam estaba sangrando a borbotones y Jacob tuvo que salir del cuarto para vomitar. Era grotesco a la vista pero por lo menos el hombre se sentía en paz mentalmente.

Lo limpie con un paño diferente al que yo había utilizado antes y pase algo de su sangre por el rostro dormido de Emily, dolor por belleza decía el hechizo. Dormí a Sam con los polvos y limpié a su chica.

En dónde antes se encontraba una cicatriz profunda y extensa ahora solo había piel morena lisa y lustrosa.

Salí de la recámara para prepararle a Sam un ungüento que disminuyera el dolor e impidiera que sangrara más, me encontré a Jacob pálido en la cocina tomando agua.

-Eso fue intenso, estás toda llena de sangre-

Me reí y salí a buscar al jardín lo que necesitaba, cuando regrese Jacob tenía en sus manos un vestido.

-Siempre tengo que prestarte ropa mujer, desafortunadamente está no es mi casa así que tendrás que conformarte con la ropa de Emily. No creí que los pantalones se ajustarán a ti así que esto es lo más pequeño que pude encontrar.-

-Gracias Jake- después de preparar el ungüento y cambiarme de ropa le dije- es hora de irme, por favor cambia las sábanas de Emily mientras yo curo a sam.-

Desperté al alfa y cuando vió a la mujer a su lado sonrió con alegría.

-Te debo todo Isabella, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites-

-Ya hablamos de eso antes, ya te cure pero dejé todo preparado para que vuelvas a curarte tú.- me despedí de el con la mano- dile a Emily que le agradezco el delicioso pan.-

Jacob me acompaño hasta el auto y se despidió con un abrazo.

-Eres increíble Bells, gracias por lo de Em todos estamos en deuda contigo ahora.-hizo el intento de besarme pero no lo deje- como quieras preciosa, vendrás rogandome y yo me negaré.-

Me reí y entre al coche lista para irme, revisé la hora. Mierda me había tardado más de la cuenta, Edward iba a matarme.

Prácticamente hice que el auto volará de lo rápido que iba hacia la cabaña de Edward y cuando llegué ni siquiera tuve tiempo de quitarme el cinturón, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo me saco del auto y me llevo dentro de la cabaña en segundos.

-¡Sabes la maldita hora que es!-gritó furioso mi guapo vampiro- ¿Y por qué carajos traes ropa que no es tuya?-

Me arroje sus labios hambrienta y mientras lo hacía abrí mis pensamientos para él mostrándole lo que había pasado en la reserva, evitando el hecho de que quería que dejara de ser un vampiro.

-Lo conseguí mi amor, nos van a dejar en paz.-

-Pudimos matarlos y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto Isabella.-

-Ya para con tu enojo, solo estás celoso- estaba caliente pero teníamos que ir a casa de las Denali- te amo.-

-También te amo- dejó un beso en mi frente- vamos antes de que regresen de su búsqueda.-

Me cargó en su espalda y corrió hasta la casa de las hadas, cuando estuvimos dentro cerré los ojos y concentré toda mi energía y mis sentidos en buscar algo que tuviera su jodida esencia al máximo.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos perseguí aquello que estaba buscando, cuando llegué al lugar abrí un cofre y ahí estaban refulgentes dos jodidos cristales que tenían su presencia marcada tan fuerte que si no supiera que estaban en otra parte hubiera creído que las hermanas estaban encerradas ahí adentro.

-Edward, ya tengo lo que estábamos buscando.-

El llegó a la habitación conmigo y sin decir nada me tomó entre sus brazos y partimos fuera de ese lugar.

Tenía sus esencias conmigo y ahora sí, ni ellas podrían detenerme.

Edward y yo tendríamos nuestro final feliz después de todo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicas, estoy muy emocionada porque ya solo nos quedan dos capítulos de esta historia.**

**Como siempre les pido que dejen su comentario con lo que sea que quieran decirme sobre el capítulo: teorías, opiniones, regaños. No les cuesta nada y me llena el alma que lo hagan.**

**Las amo.**


	12. Quemar a la bruja

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Your mind is just a program**

**And I'm the virus**

**I'm changing the station**

**I'll improve your thresholds**

**I'll turn you into a super drone **

**And you will kill on my command**

**And I won't be responsible**

Nos encontrábamos de regreso en la cabaña de Edward, tenía los estúpidos cristales y muy poco tiempo para realizar el hechizo. Las hermanas regresarían en cualquier momento y notarían la ausencia de sus piedritas, el caos que se desataría no me beneficiaría en absoluto así que el muy amado por las hadas Edward iría a distraerlas el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera conjurar sin problemas.

-Te extrañaré delicia- dijo dándome un beso de despedida- no hagas cosas malas en mi ausencia.-

Le guiñe un ojo y antes de verlo perderse entre los árboles del bosque le lancé un dramático beso al aire, solo pude escuchar su exquisita risa entre la penumbra.

-Manos a la obra entonces-dije para mí en la soledad.

Fui por los delicados cristales a la recámara de Edward y salí corriendo al prado en el que siempre conjuraba con todos los elementos necesarios para mí hechizo.

Coloque cada uno de los cristales en frascos distintos y los llene a la mitad con agua del riachuelo, encendí una pequeña fogata, lancé en ella algunas hierbas y el humo comenzó a dispersarse al aire. Con tan solo una túnica roja de terciopelo cubriendo mi desnudo cuerpo, me senté frente al pequeño escenario de humo, fuego y los frascos con los cristales para comenzar a recitar el hechizo.

_Quod fit deformis pulchritudo_

_Cum potestas deam et spirituum, quae tetra volo pulchra efficitur._

_Quod amor fit odium_

_Et nunc hæc ipsa despicio, qui postea adoremus._

Un hormigueo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y poco a poco el asco se apoderaba de mi alma, quería vomitar, llorar y estaba furiosa. Una sensación paralizante de incomodidad también estaba presente, Jane me lo advirtió y tendría que soportarlo al doble si quería lograr mi cometido.

Recuerdos de situaciones horribles inundaban mis pensamientos, olores desagradables se percibían en el ambiente y un pitido horrible sonaba en mis oídos taladrando mi cabeza.

No podía perder la concentración, hasta que él fuego se consumiera y el agua se evaporara, entre el zumbido en mi cabeza podía escuchar la ebullición del agua en los frascos, mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados porque si los abría la sensación de mareo no me dejaría en paz y vomitaría arruinando todo lo que había iniciado.

El pitido paró y todo dejó de dar vueltas, abrí los ojos esperando que está horrible situación terminará pronto y el hechizo estuviera completo, mis ojos poco a poco se fueron adaptando a la oscuridad y al contraste de sombras que provocaba el fuego.

Cuando finalmente me acostumbré pude captar una sombra saliendo de los árboles, era Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-mi voz sonaba rasposa y mi garganta se sentía seca- se supone que tienes que distraerlas.-

Su mirada estaba oscurecida y cuando se acercó a la luz pude notar que sus ojos que en los últimos días eran del color del oro, ahora refulgían con un intenso color carmín.

-¿Qué hiciste?-sabía que la sangre en su sistema no podía ser de las hermanas si lo fuera seguirían dorados-¿A dónde están ellas?-

El solamente empezó a reír, el agua hervía, los frascos parecían a punto de explotar y el fuego estaba más vivo que antes. Sus carcajadas me estaban desesperando y cuando paró, el desprecio y el odio se apoderó de sus ojos.

-¿En verdad pensaste que podías lograrlo?- sonreía con cinismo y yo no podía dejar de sentir miedo-eres tan insignificante Isabella.-

Se acercaba a mí despacio y yo simplemente no podía decir nada, estaba paralizada.

-Estás acabada- su ropa estaba llena de sangre- realmente acabada.-

-¿Qué te sucede Edward?- a penas y podía pronunciar cualquier cosa- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?-

-Tan solo mírate amor mío- dijo lo último con la voz cargada de cinismo- Toda esa belleza acaba, perdida por su ambición.-

Yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía, solo estaba asustada y desorientada, quería parar todo esto pero no podía, me estaba asfixiando y no había ningún alivio.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un espejo y mirándome despectivamente me lo dio.

-Tan solo mírate Isabella, acabada por tu propio hechizo.-

Una mano huesuda y arrugada tomó el espejo por mí, estaba tan separada de mí mentalmente que tarde en darme cuenta que esa mano era mía. ¿Qué estaba pasandome?

Me miré al espejo y ahí estaba yo, siendo la perfecta representación de la bruja de un cuento de hadas, mi piel arrugada y grisácea, la fealdad en su máxima expresión.

-¿Qué me pasó?- miré a Edward que parecía divertido con la situación.

-Tu cuerpo no resistió el hechizo Isabella.-

Lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, esto no podía ser, yo era hermosa, poderosa e invencible.

-Ayúdame- suplique a Edward- por favor, convierteme.-

Nuevamente se carcajeo, me miró como si fuera mierda en su zapato y camino muy cerca de la fogata dirigiéndose a las profundidades del bosque.

Intenté levantarme y alcanzarlo mientras le suplicaba que no me dejase pero solamente conseguía arrastrarme mientras el caminaba hacía ningún sitio en concreto.

En algún momento sin darme cuenta, la capa que cubría mi cuerpo hizo contacto con el fuego y comenzó a incendiarse, no lograba quitármela, grite por ayuda mi piel arrugada y marchita comenzaba a llenarse de ampollas y llagas, me estaba asfixiando con el humo. No podía más estaba muriendo, escuché una rama quebrarse y mientras me retorcía en el suelo pude ver a Edward frente a mí, a su lado Kate y Tanya mirándome divertidas.

-Ayu…-no pude terminar sentía que estaba muriendo-…da-

Los tres rieron y entonces fue cuando lo noté, los frascos, estallaron al mismo tiempo, una nube de humo negro cubrió todo el lugar, era imposible ver cualquier cosa, el dolor estaba mitigándose, tome una última bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos, todo había terminado.

-Isabella- la aterciopelada voz del ser que tanto amaba y que tanto me había hecho sufrir sonaba en mi cabeza- ¡Isabella despierta por favor!-

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, lo primero que ví fue el rostro de preocupación de mi vampiro. Estaba confundida, me senté con rapidez, aún estaba en el prado pero en el mismo sitio en el que conjure, la fogata frente a mí estaba apagada, lo único que permanecía tal cual lo recordaba eran los frascos quebrados y los cristales.

No pasó ni siquiera un minuto de mi inspección cuando una armada vino a mí y corrí a un arbusto a vomitar una sustancia que lucía como alquitrán.

-¿Qué tienes Isabella?- me giré para ver a Edward con los ojos dorados brillando de angustia.- Necesito que me hables amor mío.-

-Yo…-ni siquiera yo sabía que había sucedido- creo que terminé el hechizo.-

Me miró con una ceja levantada y corrió a sostenerme entre sus brazos.

-Te estuve buscando para decirte que las hermanas regresarían mañana y no te encontré, pase horas revisando los rincones más profundos de Forks y entonces te escuché gritar mi nombre, vine hasta aquí lo más rápido que pude para encontrarte desmayada y desnuda en el suelo.- sus ojos se volvieron sombríos- pensé que te habían hecho algo malo, no reaccionabas y estuve a punto de…-

-¿De qué Edward?- sabía lo que diría, pero quería escucharlo de él- Contéstame por favor.-

-Lo sabes bien, te iba a transformar y entonces reaccionaste.-

Lucía decepcionado y yo simplemente junte nuestras frentes.

-Solo estaba pagando el precio por el hechizo, no sabía que estaba sucediendo- recordé mis alucinaciones- todo fue horrible, pensé que iba a morir, pero estamos juntos ahora.-

Me quitó la capa y me vistió con su camisa, recogimos todo y me llevó a la cabaña a descansar. Mientras yo recuperaba fuerzas y energía, el se dirigía a casa de las hadas a dejar los cristales en su sitio.

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

Las hermanas regresaban mañana, justo a tiempo para el baile y la coronación. Estaba lista para mí noche, la ansiedad me carcomía, pero a partir de la siguiente noche, podría estar en paz. Para siempre.

**Tanya's POV**

Edward nos ayudó durante el día a buscar rastros de Irina, pero era un callejón sin salida, estaba por todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo, él finalmente se fue a cazar y Kate y yo nos quedamos solas.

El día después de qué Edward nos dejase estuvimos buscando unas cuantas horas, agotadas y sin respuestas, regresamos a casa.

-¿No sientes algo raro Tan?- dijo Kate cautelosa al entrar a nuestro hogar- hay algo extraño aquí.-

-También lo percibo- un malestar se apoderaba de mi cuerpo a cada paso que daba- siento náuseas.-

Por alguna corazonada fui a ver nuestros cristales, estaban en el mismo sitio en el que los había dejado, pero algo raro provenía de ellos.

Kate entró a la habitación y le hice una seña para que se acercara.

-La energía viene de ellos Tanya- me dijo seria- siento que mi cabeza va a explotar solo de verlos.-

Tomo mi mano para jalarme fuera de la habitación pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, toqué mi cristal. La imagen de Isabella, la amable chica del instituto, desnuda frente a una fogata pronunciando un conjuro en contra de nosotras fue todo lo que necesite para entenderlo todo.

Como un reflejo de mis propios pensamientos Kate dijo.

-Es ella, Isabella es la bruja del pueblo.-

Sin soltar nuestras manos Kate tocó su cristal al mismo tiempo que el mío y la información del creador del embrujo y como lo realizó de reveló aún más ante nosotras.

-Tenemos que acabar con ella Kate o le hará daño al pueblo, a nosotras y a Edward.- todos habíamos confiado en ella y ahora la verdad revelada cambiaba todo.- ella mató a Irina, estoy segura. Lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué?-

-Yo sí lo de Tanya- dijo sombría Kate- ¿Recuerdas el hechizo de coronación que intentó hacer nuestra madre?-

-Tenemos que ir al baile.-

Ambas soltamos los cristales y nos dirigimos al instituto de Forks dispuestas a acabar con la maldita bruja del pueblo, así tuviéramos que quemarla viva.

* * *

Hola a quienes siguen aquí, después de tantos meses de ausencia regresé. Mañana espero poder subir el final de Prom estos días de cuarentena estaré subiendo los capítulos ya escritos de mi otra historia en proceso "Cinnamon".

Espero que mis historias ayuden aunque sea un poco a quienes están en casa aburridas de todo este encierro, ojalá que se encuentren muy bien y recuerden no salir de sus casas a menos que sea totalmente necesario.

Sin más deseo que el capítulo les haya gustado, si es así dejen su review que me llena el corazón y si no es así estoy abierta a críticas. Cuídense mucho.


	13. Coronación

**Spells fills the air**

**I think I hear footsteps on my stair coming near**

**Her thoughts are telling me that she's here**

Mientras íbamos camino al salón en el que se festejaría el tan ansiado por todos (incluyendome), baile de graduación, no podía dejar de apreciar la manera en la que el vestido de piel rojo se ajustaba perfectamente a cada una de mis curvas, podría haber elegido algo más largo, más dulce y más común, un vestido vaporoso que me hiciera lucir como una princesa, pero la realidad no era así.

Yo no era una princesa, yo, era la bruja de este cuento de hadas.

Reí ante la idea y Edward quien iba manejando mi auto, giro su bello rostro hacia el asiento del copiloto en el que yo me encontraba.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó

-Nada cariño- alzó una de sus perfectas cejas- solo estaba pensando en que todas las chicas lucen como princesas en sus graduaciones y en la ironía del asunto.-

Su gesto confundido se acrecentó.

-Edward, no puedo creerlo vampiro tonto- gruñó y simplemente volví a reír- en los cuentos de princesas siempre hay una bruja malvada-

-Oh- soltó solamente ese sonido seco que si hubiese sido común quizás no habría escuchado- Y también hay…hadas.-

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, de un segundo a otro la atmósfera que nos rodeaba cambió por completo, Edward mantuvo su rostro impasible, pero algo había cambiado, el auto se detuvo abruptamente y fui empujada de adelante a atrás por la fuerza del frenon que había dado Edward y antes de que pudiera decir nada para cuestionarlo por el estúpido movimiento, dijo en la voz más baja posible.

-Lo saben Isabella- mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa pero recompuse rápidamente mis facciones y plante una máscara de inocencia.

Antes de que pudiera contar hasta 3, se hicieron presentes Tanya y Kate al frente del auto, no podía negar que lucían preciosas en sus vestidos, eran la descripción perfecta de lo que había imaginado antes.

Tanya vestía una hermosa pieza azul cielo que parecía digna de una película de Disney, en el pecho llevaba una clase de enramado de encaje azul con delicadas flores esparcidas por todas partes y seguían un camino de líneas irregulares hacía la falda de tul que no era pomposa, pero la hacía ver cómo si una delicada nube la envolviera. Mientras tanto, Kate portaba un vestido verde, era como una reinterpretación a lo hermanos Grimm del traje de poison ivy*, su pecho estaba cubierto con un corset hecho de un encaje que daba la impresión de que eran hojas las que abrazaban su cuerpo, e igual que Tanya, la falda de su vestido era de un tul muy delicado pero con menor volumen al de su hermana, ella también portaba delicadas flores pero en su caso solo rodeaban su cintura lo que parecían pequeñas rosas rojas.

Pese a lo hermosas y distintas que se veían, las dos compartían dos características que no tenían nada que ver con su similitud debido al parentesco, ambas tenían sus estúpidamente bellos rostros deformados en un gesto furioso y en sus cuellos colgaban brillantes los cristales que había hechizado.

-Oh vaya- dije y pese a que mi análisis a su apariencia en mi mente había durado al menos 5 minutos, en el mundo real solo habían transcurrido unos 10 segundos.- Edward, orillate y terminemos con esto de una maldita vez.-

Mientras movía el auto hacía un lado de la carretera, Edward susurró rápidamente y en un volumen en que solo yo lograra escucharlo.

-Ellas aún no saben que relación tengo contigo, quieren advertirme a mí también- gruñó- te protegeré a costa de lo que sea, pero finjamos para tener esa ventaja sobre ellas. Te amo, nunca dejaré que nada te suceda-

Mi corazón saltó en el pecho ante sus palabras y solo atiné a asentir delicadamente, puse nuevamente mi máscara de amabilidad antes de salir del auto.

-Tan, Katie- sonreí abiertamente- ¿De dónde salieron? Edward casi las atropella.-

Escuché a Edward salir del auto y acercarse a nosotras.

-Chicas que sorpresa- dijo dulcemente- ¿Está todo bien?-

Percibí el tono de precaución en su voz, como si quisiera darles a entender que estaba confundido por como a habían exhibido ante mí, una supuesta indefensa humana.

Tanya gruñó y parecía que en cualquier momento espuma comenzaría a salir por su boca, mi sonrisa se acrecentó aún más ante la idea.

-Es ella- gritó desgarradoramente mientras me apuntaba con su dedo- Ella es una maldita bruja.-

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas confusas con Kate quién nos miraba a ambos sospechosa, mierda, quizás ya se había dado cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas dulzura?- dijo Edward cauteloso, como si Tanya estuviera en medio de un brote psicótico- ¿Kate está Tanya bien? ¿Se hizo daño?-

-¡Nada está bien Edward!- gritó Kate y modulo su voz nuevamente- hemos visto algo y sabemos que Isabella no es lo que aparenta-

Mantuve mi rostro en inocente ignorancia, la bomba estaba a casi nada de estallar y yo estaba lista para pelear.

-No te entiendo Kate.-

Después de que Edward dijera eso, Tanya se abalanzó hacía mí como un perro rabioso y yo solo grite aparentemente asustada.

-¿Qué haces Tanya?- comencé a lagrimear mientras su cuerpo y el mío colisionaban en el frío pavimento de la carretera- ¿Por qué me haces daño?-

-Deja de fingir perra- Edward había aprovechado la distracción de Tanya para dejar inconsciente a Kate quien cayó a lado nuestro en el suelo con una expresión aterrorizada en sus perfectas facciones-¡Kate!-

El grito de Tanya hizo eco en el bosque que rodean la carretera y de un momento a otro me miró aterrorizada cuando la comprensión de las cosas llegó a su limitada mente.

-No…- está vez sonreí con malicia, ya se había dado cuenta y no había más que fingir, levantó su cabeza y la giró hacía Edward quien me sonreía a mí con adoración-¡Lo embrujaste maldita! ¡Eddie, amor mío! Estás hechizado por esta maldita bruja, pero te salvaré. No la escuches, sigue mi voz, soy yo, soy yo a quien amas, tu Tanya.-

No pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mis labios, ¿Realmente se podía ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión tan estúpida? ¿Acaso no de daba cuenta de que eso nos daba aún mayor ventaja?

Sincronizado con mis pensamientos Edward me dirigió una mirada rápida y asentí, su expresión cambió a una totalmente confundida y observó a Tanya con la angustia reflejada en los ojos.

-Tanya, Oh mi amada Tanya- dijo teatral- No sabes lo que esta horrible mujer me ha hecho-

La levantó del pavimento y yo actúe con enojo y angustia por mis supuestos planes arruinados y en un movimiento veloz, arrebaté del cuerpo tendido de Kate a mí lado el estúpido cristal.

Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a conjurar, el cielo se llenó de nubes grises y comencé a absorber todo lo que el bosque me estaba dando.

Tanya se posó frente a Edward y con su cristal refulgiendo sobre el cuello me dijo muy pagada de sí.

-Te detendremos maldita- observó a Kate tendida inconsciente a mis pies y su furia hacía mí se acrecentó- Eddie jamás le haría algo así a mi hermana, todo esto es tu culpa.-

Edward se puso a su lado y asintió exagerado a sus palabras, yo me reí.

-¡Oh pobre de mí!- le dije- ¿Quién me salvará ahora de la gran poderosa hada Tanya?-

Mientras hablaba comencé a dar pasos cortos y ella estaba tan absorta en su furia que ni siquiera se daba cuenta, el cielo parecía estar en guerra con la tierra, rayos y truenos irrumpian en la quietud del bosque, tenía que apresurarme, el baile aún no estaba ni cerca de comenzar pero no quería retrasarme más de lo debido y perderme mi coronación.

-¿Qué podría hacer yo, la débil bruja Isabella ante el poder de un hada como tú?- entonces tomé su mano y ella gritó de dolor, le mostraría todo-¿Quién diría que su estupidez las mataría a las tres?-

Los recuerdos que le traspasaba, parecían taladrar en su alma porque solo aullaba de dolor y repetía con la mirada perdida.

-No puede ser, no puede ser- lágrimas salían de sus ojos con tal abundancia que parecía imposible- Irina no…-

-Ya llegó a ese momento- dijo Edward ahora encontrándose a mi lado- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Se hace tarde para el baile preciosa.-

-Arruinas la diversión- le dije mientras hacía un puchero, escuchamos movimiento detrás de nosotros- encárgate de Kate, ya sabes que no la puedes matar, quiero intentar algo.-

Dejó un beso corto en mis labios y fue a ocuparse del asunto, yo solté la mano de Tanya y ella volvió en si. Fijó su mirada en algo detrás de mí y negaba con la cabeza.

-No puede ser, yo pensé que él…que el estaba…-

-¿Enamorado de ti?- dijo Edward antes de que yo pudiera contestar, metió a una amarrada e inconsciente Kate al auto y volvió hacía nosotras- en serio eres idiota, ¿Crees que podría ponerte encima de esta delicia?-

Enrollo su brazo a mi cintura y comenzó a besar mi cuello, el deseo se estaba acrecentando en mi vientre y ante una pasmada Tanya giré el rostro para besarlo con entusiasmo.

Ella salió de su sopor y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque lo más rápido posible, sonreí sobre los labios de Edward y lo sabíamos. El juego había comenzado.

-El que la atrape primero gana- le dije- te dejaré beber de mí si la encuentras antes que yo.-

Sus ojos resplandeciendo ante la idea, jamás había dejado que Edward bebiera de mí, sabía que no era suficiente una mordida para convertirme, si hubiese sido así Irina sería vampiresa, no, el bebería de mí y yo tendría que beber de él para iniciar la transformación. Pero pese a tener esa seguridad, aún temía que Edward deseara evitar todo el embrollo de la magia y me transformara pese a mi voluntad, así que había evitado el asunto todo lo posible, pero ahora confiaba completamente en él como para que dejarlo probarme.

-¿Y qué ganas tú si la encuentras primero?- me sacó de mis pensamientos y sonreí.

-Es una sorpresa cariño-

Echó a correr al bosque y fui inmediatamente detrás de él, hoy estaba de buen humor y aunque yo tuviera que perder, iba a darle la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

-La tengo mi amor- sonrió Edward aventando a una llorosa Tanya a mis pies- gané boba.-

La tomo rudamente del cabello y al ella soltar un grito horriblemente agudo, Edward simplemente le propinó un golpe para que quedara noqueada.

La amarramos juntos como a Kate y entre súplicas de una y otra las llevamos a la cabaña para dejarlas encadenadas como a su otra hermana idiota.

-Pobrecitas hadas, víctimas de su propia estupidez.- les dije antes de partir en camino al baile con mi vampiro.

En el camino pensaba en las otras 3 personas que me faltaban para completar el ritual después de la coronación, podía hacerme a una idea de quienes iban a ser aquellos dos que me darían su vida por amor. Ambos eran miserables porque su amor entre ellos y hacía mí era tan grande y tan poco correspondido que deseaban la muerte, pero aún faltaba alguien de mi elección para finalizarlo todo. Cuando las hermanas habían llegado, yo pensaba entregarlas a las tres como sacrificio, pero había utilizado ya a Irina para salvarme el pellejo aquella vez que las cosas con Edward se salieron de control, y entonces tuve la clave, recordaba las palabras de Irina antes de morir, me suplicó por su muerte, ella estaba tan marchita y con tan pocas esperanzas que no le importaba ya su destino.

Recordé entonces a la chica apestada de Forks, la pequeña Bree, quién después de la muerte de su madre había quedado a la tutela de su tío, el que la maltrataba y abusaba sexualmente de ella y de su hermana menor, por lo que se había vuelto retraída y sumamente asocial. Bingo, sonreí, nos deshariamos del desgraciado y le daríamos una oportunidad.

Después de todo no era un monstruo tan horrendo y las posibilidades de ser mejor que me ofrecieron mis días con Jacob no iban a ser enterradas del todo.

-Llegamos Isabella- Edward salió del auto para abrirme la puerta y al salir puso sobre mis hombros una capa de terciopelo negra con bordados de oro que me hacían parecer de la realeza- Para mí reina.-

-Gracias- le dije con el corazón en la mano, todo estaba a punto de terminar- vamos a dentro.-

Llegamos justo a tiempo, nos encontramos a Angela acompañada obviamente de Ben cerca del centro de la pista. Mi preciada amiga silbó en apreciación y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Estaba preocupada de que no llegarás perra caliente- nos situamos a lado de la feliz pareja- Ya van a anunciar a los reyes.-

Mi corazón latía desbocado, a partir de este momento las cosas cambiarían, no más jugar con chisporroteos de magia, todo sería mío y Edward tendría la oportunidad de salir del mundo de las sombras.

Sentí como aferraba su agarre a mi cintura ante mí nerviosismo y me dijo al oído.

-Tranquila amor mío, estamos cerca.-

-El rey de esta generación es…- el profesor James anunció por el micrófono- ¡Edward Cullen!-

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón y un reflector nos iluminó, el sonrió encantadoramente y subió al escenario desde donde me guiñó un ojo mientras que lo coronaban, pude escuchar los suspiros de mis compañeros de clase, rodé los ojos.

-Bells es tu turno-dijo Angela muy segura de sí, fruncí el celo ante el apodo- yo sé que tu vas a ganar, todos te adoran.-

La abrace porque ella era realmente una amiga

-Ya veremos- le dije- te quiero Angie-

Esta vez fue su turno de fruncir el ceño y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reclamar, la voz de James volvió a escucharse a través del micrófono.

-Y bueno, llegó el momento más esperado de la noche- dejé salir un suspiro- es la hora de coronar a nuestra reina de la graduación.-

-Con una elección completamente a su favor- dijo James pausadamente- está noche, alguien muy querida por profesores, alumnos y en general por el pueblo entero será coronada.-

Sonrió como recordando algo, Edward que se encontraba a su lado lo miró mal, yo solo sentía la sangre corriendo fuerte por mis venas y el corazón latiendo alocado.

-Esta persona es…-dio unos segundos para suspenso- Nuestra reina está noche es…¡Isabella Swan! Querida sube al escenario por tu corona.-

Todos aplaudían, algún silbaban, otros gritaban, en mi camino al escenario sentí abrazos, besos en la mejilla, todo sucedía en cámara lenta.

Llegué arriba y James me abrazó con fuerza para decirme en el oído.

-Mi princesa se convirtió esta noche en la reina de Forks- ni siquiera tuve que ver a Edward para notar la tensión en su cuerpo- Y ahora tiene al rey correcto, gracias por todo Isabella, tenías razón, Victoria es una bomba.-

Me reí en respuesta y después de nuestro pequeño intercambio Edward se sitio a mi lado sonriente y triunfante, me besó ferozmente a la vista de todos para dejar en claro que yo era suya y yo correspondí gustosa.

Escuche un carraspeó y ahí estaba James, con la preciosa corona dorada en sus manos.

Escuché a Edward decir ¿Estás lista? Y solo atiné a asentir porque mi atención estaba puesto en ese pedazo de metal barato que finalmente me daría aquello que tanto deseaba, todo.

Finalmente sucedió, James colocó la corona en mi cabeza y una chica de la que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de acercó con un enorme ramo de flores para mí.

Edward tomó mi mano y los dos en el centro coronados las levantamos victoriosos mientras que nuestra audiencia celebraba sin siquiera notar la importancia que este momento tendría en nuestras eternidad juntos.

-Dios salve a la reina- dijo Edward mientras se giraba hacía mí para besarme.


	14. Epílogo: La eternidad

**I don't wanna be bad**

**I won't cheat you no more**

**Roses, Bel Air, take me there**  
**I've been waiting to meet you**  
**Palm trees, in the light, I can see, late at night**  
**Darling I'm waiting to greet you**  
**Come to me baby**

**Don't be afraid of me**  
**Don't be ashamed**  
**Walk in the way of my soft resurrection**

Solo faltaba una parte del ritual y mientras Edward iba por el despreciable tío de Bree, yo me encargaría de hablar con Eric y Tyler, esos pobres chicos serían un daño colateral de todo esto pero no había remedio, ellos querían morir, sufrían a cada segundo porque si amor por mí no era correspondido y verme hoy en el baile con Edward los había llevado a la determinación de suicidarse, los pobres amantes, listos para morir por mí.

-Eric, Tyler- saludé- ¿Qué hacen en medio del bosque?-

Quise parecer sorprendida, tenía que tantear el terreno.

-Oh Isabella- dijo Eric con lágrimas en los ojos- te amamos tan insoportablemente que no podemos con la idea de vivir sin tu amor.-

Tyler parecía sumergido en una profunda pena y su resolución era irrevocable, me acerqué a ellos despacio y dije con cuidado.

-¿Tal es su amor por mí que están dispuestos a matarse entre ustedes antes que vivir sin mí?- dije con lástima-¿No creen que eso es increíblemente estúpido y que sería un desperdicio de sus vidas?-

Tyler finalmente habló, su voz sonaba lejana, fuera de sí pero no agresiva y miraba a Eric con amor mientras lo hacía.

-Nos tenemos entre nosotros- lo abrazó y me regresó la mirada dolido- pero ni siquiera el amor que nos tenemos basta para dejar de sentir el dolor de tu rechazo, haríamos cualquier cosa por estar contigo para siempre y sabemos que eso no es posible, así que terminaremos con el dolor, no intentes evitarlo.-

-¿Cualquier cosa dices?- seguí manteniendo un tono pacífico- ¿Cómo que cosa?-

-No te burles de nosotros Isabella, estamos dispuestos a morir por ti y preguntas esas tonterías.-

-Les ofrezco una forma de finalizar con el dolor- ambos me miraron esperanzados- de estar conmigo por siempre.-

Me acerqué a ellos y tomé sus manos, podía sentir a Edward ya en las sombras del bosque, cuidándome en caso de que algo se saliera de control, después de todo, estos chicos ya no tenían razón de sí mismos.

-Podrían vivir para siempre en el sacrificio de su amor por mí- se les veía confundidos- solo tienen que cederme sus almas y cuerpos, y siempre estarán conmigo.-

Vi la duda cruzar por sus ojos, compartieron una mirada y ambos me sonrieron con alivio, Eric fue el que habló.

-Haz lo que quieras Isabella, somos tuyos, eres dueña de nuestro cuerpo y alma-

Miré a Tyler a los ojos y el asintió contento y esperanzado a las palabras de su amante.

-Somos tuyos- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Les prometo que el dolor se acabará, su sacrificio valdrá la pena.-

Sople sobre los rostros de ambos mortales y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Edward me ayudó trayendo a todos al claro, a las hadas, al tío de Bree y finalmente a aquellos chicos dispuestos a morir por mi causa.

Yo estaba preparándome mentalmente para todos los cambios, la coronación era lo más importante pero este sacrificio concretaría todo el hechizo. Suspiré, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me dijo juguetón.

-Antes de convertirte en inmortal, me debes algo- alce los ojos hacia el y me miró con picardía- tonta, si yo encontraba a Tanya primero me dejarías beber de ti.-

-Tengo algo que decirte- venía la parte difícil- yo…no he sido del todo sincera contigo.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Al inicio estaba haciendo todo esto por mí, por el poder infinito, la inmortalidad, tu sabes, todo era muy superficial- expliqué- pero entonces me enamoré de ti, aunque luche con todas mis fuerzas por no hacerlo, se que eres mi destino y se que soy el tuyo, después de todo compartimos la misma mente retorcida y se que si te lo pidiera arrasarías con el planeta entero por mí, pero también se que te sientes incompleto, te encanta jugar con tus víctimas y lo disfrutas, me amas y estar juntos nos ha ayudado mutuamente porque así es como la historia está forjada, pero detestas vivir en las sombras y yo odio que lo hagas, quiero recorrer el mundo a tu lado, quiero ponerlo de cabeza y destruirlo, pero sin ninguna restricción en nuestro camino. Quiero que te sientas tan pleno como yo lo haré, así que si bebes mi sangre después de que termine el ritual serás como yo.-

-¿Una bruja?- me dijo con un tinte de ironía en la voz.

-Esto es serio Edward- su sonrisa burlona se transformó en una máscara de seriedad absoluta- planeaba hacerte como yo sin tu permiso pero ahora se que no podría obligarte a dejar tu vida como vampiro si no lo deseas, estaré a tu lado no importa lo que elijas, si aceptas, serás inmortal, fuerte, hermoso como ahora, solo que ya no tendrás que esconderte, no habrá más deseo de beber sangre, podremos dejar las restricciones a un lado. Seríamos casi humanos pero invencibles. No habrían más muertes a menos que así lo desearamos.-

-¿Y si ambos bebemos la sangre del otro?- un destello maligno cruzó su mirada- no me mal entiendas, sé a lo que te refieres y lo deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero Isabella, he sido esto tanto tiempo que no sabría cómo actuar, sabes que soy sádico y no me vengas con discursos moralistas porque tú también lo eres. Pero si ambos mezclamos nuestras sangres, ¿Crees que es posible que disfrutemos lo mejor de los dos mundos? Si quieres terminar con las muertes de los inocentes lo haremos, si quieres viajar al lugar más soleado del mundo, lo haremos, pero ambos sabemos que también somos oscuridad juntos. ¿No existe la posibilidad de aprovecharnos de ambas situaciones? Tal vez todo esto era una jugada del destino para renacer más poderosos, ser los dos en uno mismo, sin dejar aquello que nos hace tan peculiares a un lado.-

Su idea me parecía de lo más loca, pero tenía sentido para mí, además teniendo todo el poder del mundo en mis manos, podría eliminar el vampirismo de mí y de él, extirparlo cómo un cáncer cuando yo deseara, el me había dado todo cuánto le había pedido así que ¿Por qué no cumplir su capricho ahora?

Lo besé para sellar nuestro nuevo pacto y nos dejé caer al suelo junto a las cosas, no me importaba que tuviéramos audiencia, hasta me satisfacía saber que nos estaban observando, que eran testigos del acuerdo silencioso que estábamos teniendo, giré para quedar sobre el y a tientas tomé la daga que había traído para realizar el ritual. Rápidamente y como pude ya que estaba muy concentrada besándolo, corte la palma de mi mano que estaba aferrada a su cuello y me separé de sus labios.

-Bebe de mí- le dije jadeando mientras alzaba la mano sobre sus labios y dejaba que las gotas de sangre cayeran en su boca- bebe antes de que dejemos de ser lo que somos ahora.-

Sentí su erección crecer, comencé a mecerme sobre el para calmar mi propio deseo. Tomo mi mano y me miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso. No le dije nada, arranque la camisa del traje hecho a medida que había utilizado en el baile, y mientras los botones saltaban por los aires quite de mi camino todo lo que estorbaba haciéndolo quedar completamente desnudo.

-Tenemos audiencia Isabella- dijo con los ojos oscuros de deseo- no quiero que ese cerdo te vea ni un centímetro.-

-Entonces haz algo al respecto rápido y sin matarlo.-

Las hermanas hadas nos miraban destrozadas, así que mientras Edward hacía alguna mierda con los ojos de aquel tipo, yo decidí ser indulgente y simplemente las dejé dormidas como a Tyler y Eric.

Edward regreso y me besó frenético, como nunca antes.

-Alguien está ansioso- le dije mientras hacía que se tumbara en la hierba y tomaba su miembro entre mis manos.-

-Jodida bruja- me dijo- me vas a matar.-

Yo continúe con mi trabajo, besaba sus labios, su oreja, su cuello, mientras lo masturbaba con la mano que no estaba sangrando, le dejaba caer gotas en los labios de vez en cuando y gemía deliciosamente, cuando estaba a punto de terminar, hice un corte en mi muñeca, y al no traer ropa interior debajo del ajustado vestido, lo introduje en mí y dejé caer las manos. El atrapó rápidamente la mano sangrante y la llevó a sus labios mientras me penetraba con fuerza, fue entonces que como yo me curaba rápido la herida se cerró, y sentí el más glorioso éxtasis cuando sus colmillos atravesaron mi piel y bebió directamente de mi cuello. Ambos llegamos juntos al orgasmo y después de recuperarme me levanté.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?- le dije feliz y sonrió en respuesta- tengo un ritual que terminar mi amor.-

-Estaré cerca si me necesitas- me besó y antes de perderse en la penumbra me dijo- gracias por esto, fue como ir al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo.-

Me reí de su dramatismo y me quite lo que quedaba del pobre vestido. Esto era solo el comienzo, tendría que ser rápida ya que Edward en su arranque le había sacado los ojos al tío de Bree y no quería que muriera y se volviera aún más inútil de lo que ya era.

Primero iba a terminar con Tyler y Eric, me acerqué a ellos y los desperté del hechizo, ambos me miraron con adoración y los hice que recitaran hacía la luna la cesión de sus almas y cuerpos.

Tomé la daga y se las ofrecí.

-Yo- comenzó Eric- ofrezco con amor y devoción mi cuerpo y alma a Isabella Swan.-

Ante la mirada orgullosa de su compañero y amante, le dí un suave beso en los labios mientras el clavaba la daga en su corazón, gritó con dolor y soltó las manos a los costados dejando la daga a la mitad, para que no sufriera una muerte lenta tome su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra enterré lo que quedaba del objeto para que el chico muriera rápidamente. Con Tyler sucedió lo mismo y al morir los dos, deje que su sangre se vertiera en el recipiente de cuarzo que llevaba conmigo y continúe después de dar gracias por su sacrificio.

Entonces venía la parte violenta, las personas que yo había elegido, las hadas que morirían por su arrogancia y estupidez, y el tío abusador de una chiquilla inocente de Forks.

El tipo gritaba de dolor por sus ojos, era grotesco de ver, pero no pudo importarme menos.

-Hola cerdo- dije con desprecio- ¿Qué se siente ser la víctima? Al menos ahora servirás para algo.-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- gritó con miedo- AYÚDENME.-

-Nadie te va a escuchar querido, todos confían en mí, por eso te trajeron aquí- le repetí las mismas palabras que él le decía a Bree cuando le hacía daño- Vamos a jugar un poquito, te apuesto lo que quieras a qué vas a disfrutarlo tanto como yo.-

Lo torture hasta que me cansé del juego y finalmente lo degollé, su sangre corrió para mí y dejé que fluyera hasta qué solo quedaba lo indispensable para mí hechizo, entonces dejé que cayera libre en dónde previamente cayó la de Eric y Tyler.

Seguían las hadas, esto sería un gran bonus para el hechizo, sonreí y ni siquiera las desperté, hice un corte profundo en sus gargantas y dejé que se desangraran para finalmente recolectar su sangre poderosa en dónde debía estar.

No habían muerto así que tomé sus cristales y los hice estallar en mil pedazos para que sus miserables existencias se esfumaran de mi camino finalmente.

Igual que con Irina, aquellas criaturas que se presumían hermosas e inalcanzables, ahora eran seres grises, marchitos y arrugados, secos.

Procedí a realizar el corte en mi mano para dejar caer en dónde estaba la sangre de los sacrificados las 6 gotas de mi propia sangre.

Hecho esto, escribí en cada uno de los cuerpos mi conjuro en el precios orden en el que habían sido sacrificados.

Comencé escribiendo con la sangre en el cuerpo de Eric.

_Ego pulchritudo in terra viridi et albo luna inter sidera et sacra aquarum voco super te orta est anima mea et veni._

_Seguí con Tyler._

_Quia ego ex natura animae est quae dat vitam mundo._

_Después con el asqueroso hombre._

_Mihi necesse est quod omnia ad me._

_Y los últimos dos versos para las hermanas._

_Fiat cor meum obsequium in toto corde gaudet propter rerum omnium amoris et voluptas mea est virtus._

_Sit decus et virtus virtutem pietatis honore humilitatis et reverentiae intus gaudium._

_Apile sus cuerpos y les prendí fuego. Las flamas eran de colores que no tenía idea que fueran posibles, y dancé conjurando hasta que amaneció, sin importar el cansancio mental y físico, sin importar lo que viera en las llamas, dancé hasta que mi cuerpo se sintió invencible y la luz del sol me abrazó con fuerza._

_Sentía la magia, el poder, la inmortalidad recién adquirida, podía ver, escuchar y oler cada cosa a mí alrededor, era yo pero renovada._

_El fuego se apagó y súpe que lo había logrado, al fin era invencible e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para festejar mi nueva vida. Corrí en búsqueda de Edward._

_Llegué velozmente a nuestra cabaña en el bosque y el me esperaba más hermoso de lo que recordaba en la puerta con los brazos abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Corrí a sus brazos y nos metió a ambos cerrando la puerta._

_-¿Estás listo?- le pregunté._

_-Para siempre- contestó._

_-Para siempre-repliqué-Te amo.-_

_Entonces nos besamos, listos para concretar en ese momento y lugar nuestro pacto realizado en el bosque con la certeza de que, no importaba nada más que estar juntos por toda la eternidad._

* * *

_**Y bueno, este es el fin de Prom Queen después de tantos meses de espera. **_

_**Deseo que les haya gustado y que si es así dejen su comentario.**_

_**En los próximos días probablemente elimine "Cinnamon" o la convierta en un OS, ya que en estos momentos no me siento de humor para seguir con el rumbo que le estaba dando y no tiene sentido que publique los capítulos ya escritos si francamente no me va a agradar continuarla de ese modo. Tal vez en el futuro y cuando mi estado de ánimo mejore pueda retomarla correctamente. Justo ahora quiero enfocarme en escribir historias que me hagan feliz y probablemente vengan algunos OS próximamente.**_

_**Sin más que decir les agradezco a quienes me hayan leído, a quienes dejaron Review y a quienes marcaron como favorita está historia, ustedes me incitaron a continuar con esta historia y me llenaban el corazón. **_


End file.
